My Favourite Things
by Riku-Rocks
Summary: PostKHII. Riku's first Christmas after moving to Radiant Garden, as told through a series of interconnected one-shots, each based off a symbol of the season. Not AU. Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Happy Holidays, everyone! Now complete.
1. Winter

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts._

* * *

_Winter:_

"So how did your garden handle last night's frost?" Tifa asked Aerith as the two women entered a shop.

"As well as can be expected," replied the green-eyed woman. "It will probably be snowing by the end of the week anyway, so I wasn't expecting it to last much longer."

The Umber-haired woman nodded and then turned her head to the right as though something had caught her attention. "I didn't expect Leon to be shopping yet; the guys usually seem to wait until the last minute…"

Both women unanimously turned and headed over to the man, who was looking through a rack of coats.

"I think these are a little small for you," commented Tifa with a grin once they were in earshot.

The sable-haired man smirked slightly, "I'm looking for Riku…as you've undoubtedly guessed already."

Aerith smiled, "Getting a start on your holiday shopping?"

"No, he just needs a coat," answered Leon. "Damn, I haven't thought of what to get him yet…"

Tifa rolled her eyes, "There's a surprise…"

Aerith frowned slightly, "Doesn't he have a coat?"

"Just that one from the Organisation, and it's not really suited for cold," answered the scarred man as he pulled a black coat with fur trim from the rack.

"Doesn't it ever get cold on the islands?" asked the mahogany-eyed woman.

"No," answered Leon.

Aerith smiled sympathetically, "Oh, the poor baby must be freezing."

"He is," answered the steel-eyed man. "I think he's wearing about five layers of clothing everyday."

"Doesn't he only own enough clothes for about a week anyway?" asked Aerith.

"Yeah…I had wondered why he kept doing laundry about everyday," replied the Gunblade wielder.

Tifa shook her head, "Wait here a moment, I'll be right back." Then, she disappeared into another section of the store.

"Why hasn't Riku complained sooner?" Aerith asked as she turned her attention back to Leon.

"He didn't complain now," replied the scarred man. "I just realised that he didn't have a coat and he needs one. He simply isn't the type to draw attention to himself or make a fuss…"

"You mean he just doesn't expect anyone to do anything for him," replied Aerith, shaking her head. "He is so much like you sometimes..."

"Here," said Tifa as she approached her friends and shoved a couple of packages in Leon's hands. One was black, the other charcoal grey, and both appeared to contain a silky material that was sealed in plastic.

"What are these?" asked Leon.

"Insulated shirt and pants sets," replied the mahogany-eyed woman. "I bought some for Denzel a couple weeks ago and they work great. This way, Riku doesn't have to wear nearly everything he owns at once. Those are his size, right?"

"Yeah," Leon smiled slightly, "Thank you, Tifa."

Aerith look thoughtful for a moment, "You know...you should consider getting him some boots while you're here. Those sneakers aren't going to keep his feet warm in this whether. There are some nice ones on sale and they had his size in when I was here yesterday."

Leon chuckled, "I'm going to have to find a way to make Riku see how much everybody here cares about him. He'll probably be surprised to hear you two know his sizes already."

"Well unlike you, we've already started our holiday shopping," stated Tifa. "I got Riku some shirts with sleeves and a couple even have hoods, so he'll be set after Christmas."

"I bought him a couple sweaters and Zack picked out some new art supplies for him," added Aerith.

"I started my holiday shopping already," stated Leon. "Riku said something about a tradition and dragged me out with him right after Thanksgiving. I just haven't decided what to get him yet."

Tifa smiled, "So Riku got you started, Aerith has had Zack whipped into shape for years, Shera's shopping for her and Cid, and I got Rude started a few days ago…I think everyone will like his gifts. He's actually surprisingly observant…"

"That actually isn't surprising," stated the Gunblade wielder. "…And Quistis dragged Zell out yesterday, so you shouldn't be getting panicked calls during last minute shopping this year."

"Well that's good, but do you guys have to refer to it as us dragging you out?" replied Aerith.

"What else am I supposed to call it when Riku tugs on my sleeve until I get up and then proceeds to pull me out the door all the while murmuring about how he and his mother always had all their presents purchased by the first of December?" questioned Leon flatly.

"Wow, she was good," replied Tifa.

Aerith nodded, "I don't usually start purchasing until then."

The scarred man rolled his eyes, "Never mind, I'm going to get those boots and then head home."

"See you tomorrow," said Tifa as the steel-eyed man waved and left.

"You know what I'm thinking?" asked Aerith as she turned to the mahogany-eyed woman with a thoughtful expression.

"We need someone to get Cloud on the ball?" replied Tifa with a similar expression.

"Actually, I was thinking that one of us should get Cloud a coat for Christmas, but I like your thought better," answered the green-eyed woman.

Tifa nodded, "First, let's handle the easy stuff…who's left on your list?"

"Yuffie, Reno, Quistis, and Barret," Aerith stated easily.

"I still need Barret, Cid and Shera, Zell, and Sora," said Tifa.

"Feel like getting some hot chocolate and looking around some more?" asked the green-eyed woman.

"That sounds great," answered Tifa as both women adjusted their scarves and headed back out into the cold.


	2. Snowflakes

_Snowflakes:_

"Squall…"

The named man groaned and shifted in the bed.

"Squall…come on…"

Leon felt the sheet sliding off his bare chest, and then felt something silky ghost across the exposed flesh before a cold hand nudged his shoulder and a soft voice spoke closer to him.

"Squall, please…I want to show you something…"

Leon groaned and opened his eyes. Riku was leaning over him and the silky touch on his chest turned out to be the boy's hair. The adolescent's cheeks were rosy, his lips were cerise, and his eyes were bright. He wore a small smile that made Leon smile in return.

"Why are you so cold?" asked the steel-eyed man as he placed a hand on one of the boy's cheeks. It was even colder than the boy's hand..

"I stepped outside for a minute," answered Riku as he handed Leon his robe.

"Why?" asked Leon as he sat up and accepted the proffered garment. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but come and see anyway," answered the cyan-eyed boy.

Leon had to suppress a laugh as Riku pulled him along by the sleeve of his robe just after he got it on. That combined with the still present blush, bright eyes, and soft smile, made the teenager look like a kid on Christmas morning.

They stopped in front of the sitting room window. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" asked Leon.

"This," said the silver-haired adolescent as he flicked on the outdoor lights.

The light reflected off a solid 12-inch thick blanket of snow, and large flakes were floating down to join what was already on the ground.

"It's snowing," Leon commented levelly.

"Mm-Hm," Riku turned to look out the window with a serene expression on his face.

"You've seen snow before," remarked Leon. "You came here several times last winter and Sora said there was snow in…oh, you were blindfolded… Have you ever actually _seen _snow before?"

"Not with my own eyes…" answered Riku, still gazing out the window.

Leon glanced at the silvered adolescent, who seemed lost in his own thoughts as he continued to watch the snow drift down to the earth.

The Gunblade wielder stepped to the right, so that he was standing behind the cyan-eyed boy, and wrapped his arms loosely around the boy's chest and upper arms as he rested his chin on the teen's shoulder. Riku raised his arms at the elbow to hold onto Leon's tightly as he leaned his temple against the man's cheekbone.

"I'm going to suggest everyone take tomorrow off," Leon stated quietly.

"You're actually going to suggest taking a break form the reconstruction project?" asked Riku in surprise. "That's a first…Do you think the weather's going to get that bad?"

"No, but I think everyone would rather spend tomorrow enjoying it together," answered the scarred man. "I know I'd rather see you enjoy your first real snow day."

Leon felt the teenager smile before turning in his arms and sliding his own arms, which had warmed notably, around his waist.

Riku placed a gentle kiss on the man's neck. "Thanks Squall."

As the silver-haired boy nuzzled his neck, Leon tightened his hold on the adolescent and gazed out the window.

He did not have to wonder why he had never appreciated the beauty and serenity of falling snow as much as he did in that moment.


	3. Snowman

_Snowman:_

Leon and Riku approached Zack's porch, where he, Cloud, and Rude, were sitting. They were all watching Tifa, Aerith, and Denzel play in the snow.

"Thanks for backing off for a day," said Zack with a smile as he handed Leon a mug. "Hot buttered rum, courtesy of Tifa," he explained.

"Ah," remarked Leon before raising the mug toward the mahogany-eyed woman and nodding his thanks. Tifa smiled and waved away the man's gratitude.

"Hey, Riku," called Denzel as he ran over to the teenager. "Want to help us build our snowman?"

The silver-haired adolescent raised an eyebrow questioningly, "A what?"

"A snowman, you know, a man made of snow…like Frosty…?" replied the eight-year-old boy.

"Sort of like a sandcastle?" asked Riku, clearly unfamiliar with the reference.

"Yeah, haven't you ever made a snowman before?" questioned Denzel.

As Riku shook his head in response, Leon decided to explain before Denzel riddled the cyan-eyed boy with questions. "Riku was raised on a world where it never snowed, and he never had time to play in it when he visited worlds with snow before now."

"Oh," said the young brunette simply before beaming at the teenager before him. "Well then you _have _to try it."

"Okay," said Riku with a shrug and a small smile.

"Great, you need to have more fun," replied Denzel enthusiastically, "Come on!" With that, he grabbed the silver-haired adolescent's hand and pulled him toward the yard, where Tifa and Aerith were already forming the base of the snowman.

"Have a seat," Zack indicated the chair next to his. "So I'm guessing we actually have the kid to thank for the day off?"

"In a sense," replied Leon as he sat and watched Riku and Denzel chuckling together while forming the midsection of their snowman. "Damn, he looks so young right now."

"He looks happy," commented Zack. "You're mainly to thank for that, so who cares?"

Leon smiled and nodded, "He does look happy."

"He also looks pretty hot in the boots and coat you got him," remarked Cloud before turning to smirk at the scarred man. "Did you pick them for that reason?"

Leon quirked an eyebrow at the blonde man before returning his gaze to the teenager under discussion, who was now working on the snowman's head; "I just got what I thought looked good…"

"I think his point is that it does look good, as much as I feel like a pervert for saying that," stated Zack.

"What happened to 'who cares'?" asked Leon.

"That was about you," replied the violet-eyed man. "I see Riku differently than you do. I knew his father…hell, I held the kid when he was the size of a football."

"Yeah, I'd feel like a pervert too if that were the case," commented Cloud as he took a sip from his mug and ignored the twin glares he received from his friends.

"Well great, that totally killed _that _conversation," muttered Zack.

"Denzel has certainly taken to Riku," remarked Rude, "Of course, not in the sense that you have."

Leon and Cloud smiled slightly and Zack beamed, "Hey, you finally made a joke! All it took was three mugs of hot buttered rum…way to go Tifa!"

The named woman glanced at the men with a confused expression before returning to her conversation with Aerith as the boys took over on the snowman.

"What's the carrot for?" Riku asked as he lined up the snowman's buttons.

"His nose," replied Denzel, "And the Materia are for his eyes. I swiped them from Cloud's stash."

"Hey!" called the former SOLDIER from the porch, "I heard that! You better return those when you're done with them."

"Yeah, yeah, I will…" Denzel called back just before Riku yanked him out of the way of a snowball. "Hey! I said I returned them!"

"That wasn't me," Cloud replied. "It came from the other way, Denz."

"It's Yuffie," stated Riku, although he was not looking in the direction the snowball had come from. "She's hiding behind the hedge."

"Hey, that's cheating!" Yuffie's indignant voice drifted from the location the adolescent had named. "Isn't snow supposed to hide scent trails?"

"I'm not a bloodhound, Yuffie," replied the cyan-eyed boy. "And I'm not following a trail…I just notice scents."

The silver-haired boy dodged another snowball that flew over the snow-laden hedge. "I say we retaliate, what about you?" the teenager asked the eight-year-old beside him.

"Yeah, let's get her," Denzel said with a large grin.

"No fair! Two against one," yelled Yuffie as both boys opened fire over the hedge and, by the sounds of it, pelted her with snowballs.

"I'll side with you then," stated Tifa as she ran behind the hedge.

"Yeah; we'll show those boys," cheered the hyperactive ninja.

"I think I'll sit this one out," commented Aerith as she joined the men on the porch.

The five adults on the porch laughed along with the two women and two boys as the snowball fight continued. Eventually they began remembering when they used to play like that together, until Yuffie finally collapsed backwards in the snow and Denzel struck Tifa with a well-aimed snowball.

"You win!" called the mahogany-eyed woman, cheeks flushed and breathless from the game, "You win!"

"Alright," called Denzel, smiling at Riku. Suddenly he glanced at Yuffie, who was still lying sprawled in the snow, and turned back to the cyan-eyed boy with an even larger smile than before. "Hey, I bet you've never made snow angels before either."

"Is that like the snowman?" asked Riku, whose cheeks were also flushed from the cold and exertion.

"Nope, here, do as I do," said the young brunette before he flopped back in the snow just as Yuffie had. "First you have to fall backwards in the snow…"

"Okay…" Riku grinned before doing as instructed, although he fell with notably more grace than either of the others had.

"Now you wave your arms and spread your legs out over and over again like this," said Denzel as he demonstrated, "So that you move some of the snow away…" Riku again followed the boy's instructions.

"Anyone else thinking that Riku shouldn't be able to spread his legs out quite that far?" questioned Cloud.

"How much butter rum have you have, Cloud?" asked Aerith with a small concerned frown.

"Not that much," answered the former SOLDIER calmly before smirking, "I just like watching Leon squirm."

Aerith giggled as Leon glared at his friend. However, it was clear that his own flush was not simply from cold.

"Okay now…oops," Denzel paused in his explanation. "I forgot you need someone to help you up or your handprint screws it all up…"

"Here Denzel," said Tifa as she offered a hand to the boy.

Meanwhile, Leon had left the porch and approached Riku, "Here." He offered a hand to the silver-haired teen.

"Thanks," Riku said as he took the proffered hand. Leon pulled the boy and held him against his chest for a moment longer than was necessary to steady him.

"When you're done cuddling, look behind you," Denzel commented happily.

Leon smirked and Riku chuckled softly as they both separated slightly and turned to look at Riku's snow angel.

"Hey, yours turned out really good," remarked Denzel from somewhere behind them.

"That doesn't surprise me," Leon murmured low, so only Riku heard.

Riku nudged the steel-eyed man with his elbow, but the silvered adolescent did not drop his face quick enough to hide that his flush had deepened.

"Well, we'd better get this guy home," said Tifa as she placed a hand on Denzel's shoulder.

"I going to head home too," said Cloud.

"Okay, thanks for stopping by," said Aerith as she gave the blonde man a hug and then hugged Tifa as well.

"Thank you for having us," commented Rude as he shook Zack's hand.

"Oh will you stop being so polite?" replied the raven-haired man with a chuckle. "Stop by anytime."

Rude smiled at the former SOLDIER and nodded as he slipped an arm around Tifa's waist and the three began walking home.

"Bye Riku, I had fun!" Denzel called as he waved.

"Me too," Riku called over his shoulder. "Goodnight Denzel."

"I'm going to gather all the dishes," commented Aerith before placing a kiss on Zack's cheek and turning to the porch.

"Here, let me give you a hand," said Riku as he squeezed Leon's hand before following the green-eyed woman.

"Thank you, Riku," commented Aerith as she paused for the boy to catch up.

Leon smiled as the silvered adolescent walked away, then he turned to look at the snow angel in the fading light, smile still in place.

He heard the snow crunch beside him, and glanced at Zack, who was regarding him with a knowing smile. "I know exactly how you feel."

"I believe you," replied the steel-eyed man as he glanced toward the house before looking at the snow angel again.

"Good feeling, isn't it?" the former SOLDIER stated more than asked.

"Yeah, it is," agreed Leon.

Zack turned to glance at the house after smiling at his friend once more. "I'm going to have to start on the lights tomorrow. You want to buddy system it this year?"

"Okay," answered the sable-haired man. "We should do something with the Marketplace too."

"Yeah," the violet-eyed man nodded. "We'll get Zell and Cloud in on that one too…and we should try to include Rude and Reno more…"

Leon nodded, "Tifa seems happy."

"She does," stated Zack, "And so do you…happier than I've seen you in a long time."

"I am;" the Gunblade wielder turned as he heard footsteps and saw Riku walking toward them from the house. He offered the silver-haired boy a smile as he approached.

"Want to head home?" asked Leon as he draped an arm over the boy's shoulders.

Riku nodded, "Yeah."

"Bye Zack; I'll see you tomorrow," said the scarred man as they turned toward the street.

"Goodnight Zack," said Riku with a wave over his shoulder.

"'Night guys, see you later," called Zack as he headed into his house.

"So did you enjoy your first real snow day?" asked Leon as the teenager leaned against him while they walked down the empty street.

"Mm-Hm," replied the cyan-eyed adolescent with a soft smile, "Did you?"

"Yes," the sable-haired man answered with a slight smile of his own.

"You should take a day off more often," murmured Riku.

Leon nodded, "I should."

Riku pulled his head away enough to regard the scarred man with a curious expression, "That was a little too easy…"

Leon shrugged and smirked, "Maybe some things are just simpler than we thought…"

The smirk grew into a smile when Riku merely leaned against him again without any further questions and allowed Leon to continue leading him home.


	4. Lights

_Lights:_

Leon and Zack heard Cloud swear while Zell chuckled from the porch below them as they hung lights on the roof of Zack and Aerith's house.

"Think I want to know?" asked the raven-haired man.

"Probably not," replied his steel-eyed friend.

"Hey Zack," Zell called from below them. "Do you have any potatoes or carrots in the house?"

"Ah, that explains that," replied Zack quietly with a grin as Leon smirked and shook his head. "Probably; go check the kitchen," the former SOLDIER called down.

"Alright," replied the tattooed man before heading back under the porch, before entering the house he called up again. "I'm gonna grab some bandages too while I'm in there."

"So how many bulbs have you broken now, Cloud?" Leon said as he started climbing down the ladder he was using.

"Zack has too many anyway," replied the blonde man. "I only have a strand around each window and my place looks fine."

"That's just not festive enough," replied Zack with a grin.

"Hey, at least I have my roof lined too," remarked Zell as he handed Cloud a cut carrot and some bandages.

The spiky-haired man held up the vegetable, "What is this for?"

"To remove the bulb you broke so we can replace it," answered the tattooed man.

"I'm surprised at you, Leon," said Cloud as he bandaged his cut hand. "You put a lot more effort into your place this year."

"The coloured twinkling lights definitely surprised me," added Zell with a nod, then he smiled at his scarred friend, "I've never known you to get so festive before."

"Yeah, and I'm sure it has nothing to with a certain silver-haired pretty boy who's bound to look fuckin' divine with those lights reflecting off his hair, yo," commented Reno as he walked around the house, Rude following him with a ladder as he shook his head at his best friend's antics.

"He does have a point," commented Cloud.

Zell nodded, "That boy's going to look angelic…should go nice with the holiday atmosphere."

"I don't think that's what Reno and Cloud meant, Zell," remarked Zack with a grin.

Zell took in the subtle smirk on Leon's face, "Oh…you know, with the amount of time our little group here usually remarks on how beautiful that boy is you'd never guess that none of us are actually gay."

"Riku is gay, Zell," commented Leon.

"Okay, so we're one to...what, seven?" replied the tattooed blonde, "And only three of those seven are actually bi…my point still stands."

"That it does," agreed Rude.

"Okay, I officially love having this guy around," commented Zell as he pointed to Rude.

Reno chuckled, "Yeah, Rude has a tendency to stick up for the underdog."

"He's hanging out with the right people then," commented Zack.

Leon looked at the setting sun, then at his watch, and then glanced up and down the street casually before returning his focus to his friends.

Zack looked at him inquisitively before looking at his own watch and then surveying the street as well.

"Expecting an attack, yo?" questioned the redheaded Turk.

"Should Riku have returned by now?" asked Rude.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," stated Zell. "How long ago did we send him to Cid's place anyway?"

"Over four hours," answered Leon.

"Should we worry?" asked Reno.

"He was only going to drop off an extension cord Cid needed to borrow," replied Zack. "I would have expected him to stop by on his way if he headed home…"

"Here," Cloud tossed his cell phone to Leon. "Call Cid and find out if Riku showed up there."

"He might still be there," suggested Zell as Leon dialled with his eyebrows drawn in concern. "Cid does seem to have a soft spot for the kid."

"Yeah, who doesn't?" questioned Reno.

"Good point, but unlike with you, Riku's actually fond of Cid as well," remarked Zack with a grin.

The redhead shrugged, "So I didn't make the best first impression…anyone could have mistaken him for a girl like that…"

The violet-eyed man nodded, "I suppose, but in either case, was it really appropriate to grab a barely sixteen year old's-"

"Hey, Shera...?" Leon stated into the phone, seemingly unaffected by the conversation his friends had been carrying on. "It's Leon, is-" The sable-haired man paused as though he had been interrupted, but the relieved expression that soon crossed his features told his friends all they needed to know. "Thank you, Shera; Yes, I'll be heading over with a few of the others in a little while. …Bye."

The Gunblade wielder tossed the phone back to Cloud before directing his gaze to Zack, who was looking at him with a questioning expression. "Riku's still there; It seems that someone," steel blue eyes darted in Cloud's direction briefly, "Forgot to tell Cid about our group light stringing idea this year, and he had already started on his own when Riku arrived, so he volunteered to help him."

"…And they've used up the amount of time it took us to string three houses?" questioned Cloud. "Either something's wrong or Cid's as bad as Zack this year."

"Hey! I don't have _that _many lights up," commented the raven-haired man.

"Besides, I really don't see crotchety old Cid getting all festive, yo," remarked Reno.

"Well then what have they been doing? What else would Cid have kept him there for…? Another computer issue…?" questioned Zell in a surprisingly serious tone.

The Turk shrugged, "Either that, or one of them hurt themselves and Cid won't let Jailbait go until he rests up from healing 'em, yo."

Leon and Zack glanced at one another before simultaneously turning and heading down the street, their friends soon following.

After a moment, Rude pulled his own cell phone from his pocket and dialled. "Hello Tifa; it's me. …Yes. …And they both seem fine? …All right, thank you. We are all heading that way now. …Yes, I'll see you in a moment."

The bald man addressed Leon as he put his phone away. "Tifa said she can see Riku and Cid from the house. They are both fine. She says we should head over there to see the house anyway."

Leon smiled and Zack chuckled quietly. "I completely forgot that you guys live across the street from each other," said the violet-eyed man.

"Thank you," added Leon.

Rude simply nodded as they continued walking.

Reno looked at his best friend. "I wonder what Tifa wants us to…what the hell is that, yo?"

All of the men paused a moment as something bright in the distance caught their attention.

"You have got to be kidding…," stated Zell with a grin as they turned onto the street where Cid lived.

Not only had Cid and Riku lined the entire roof, as well as the windows and the porch railing, with multicoloured twinkling lights, but they had also trailed the lights around the post of the awning over the porch as well as the tree in the front yard. In addition, they draped net lights over the hedges, lined the walkway with rope lighting, and ran strands of the same twinkling lights at an angle over the roof itself, keeping them all spaced perfectly. Where there were usually spare parts of Gummi ships lying in the yard, there was now a small herd of lighted deer with a miniature sleigh.

The wreath on the front door also had a string of lights woven into it, and the curtains in the sitting room window were parted to show that matching lights were strung on Cid and Shera's Christmas tree, as well as the garland that lined the staircase railing and the fireplace mantle.

"Whoa…I think we put the wrong person in charge of holiday decorations for the Marketplace," commented Zack.

As Zell responded, Leon caught the sound of soft chuckling drifting from the other side of the house. He quietly walked around as the others continued their conversation.

Light was pooling out of Cid's workroom, and Leon could see the Gummi mechanic replacing some faded bulbs on a string of lights while chuckling and throwing glances at something on the floor of a corner that could not be seen from the outside of the room.

The Gunblade wielder stepped in and glanced to the right, where Riku was sitting crossed legged on the floor and untangling a badly knotted string of lights while talking quietly to Cid.

"So then, Sora's dad was literally hanging from the storm drain and Sora's mom was still scolding him for allowing Sora and me on the roof…"

The blonde man shook his head, "That's even worse than the time- Hey, Leon, did you need something, or were you just looking for Jailbait here?"

Leon arched an eyebrow when Riku chuckled at the nickname instead of frowning as he usually did. The scarred man turned his head back to Cid, although his eyes remained on the boy while he spoke to the man. "Cloud was supposed to have told you that we were all helping each other with lights this year. We came by to see how you two were handling it on your own."

Cid lit a cigarette and eyed Leon sceptically, "If I can build a Gummi ship by myself and Riku can battle the forces of darkness alone and blindfolded, then I think we can handle stringing up a few twinkle lights together."

Leon smirked, "I think you strung more than a few. There are probably nearly a million multicoloured bulbs out there." He glanced outside to see the light reflecting off the snow as Cid replied.

"Well, Shera wanted to get into the spirit this year…now that everyone's come home…" Leon could have sworn he saw the man wink at Riku through the corner of his eye.

When the Gunblade wielder returned his full attention to the workroom, he noticed that Riku wore a small grin, and there was a light in Cid's eyes that was not normally present.

"I'm going to get some coffee, you want any?" The Gummi mechanic asked Leon, after the scarred man nodded, Cid turned to Riku. "You want anything?"

The silver-haired boy shook his head and the blonde man haded toward the house.

Leon turned to the teal-eyed adolescent after Cid left, "What was that wink about?"

Riku smiled apologetically, "Sorry…I've been sworn to secrecy."

Leon held out a hand to the boy silently and Riku took it without question, allowing Leon to pull him up and into an embrace. "It's nice to see you bonding with someone besides me or Zack," commented the steel-eyed man.

"Yeah…maybe now you two won't panic if I disappear for a couple hours," replied Riku with a small smirk as he pulled away just enough to look up at Leon.

"Brat," the Gunblade wielder said quietly. "Why did I even worry?"

"Because you know I need you," replied the silver-haired teen with a smile. "Come on, let's go see the lights now that it's dark," he added as he tugged Leon out of the workshop by his hand.

The sable-haired man smirked and shook his head, but followed the boy without releasing his hand.

As they walked around the house, the various lights caused a nimbus of ever shifting hues to gleam off Riku's hair, and Leon decided that he might just have to add a few more stands to their own house.

"You don't want to look at the lights," the teal-eyed boy asked softly when he noticed that Leon was not looking at any of the surrounding houses.

"I'm looking at the brightest one here," replied the sable-haired man.

Even with the lights reflecting off the boy, Leon could make out a slight blush on Riku's cheeks.

Leon pulled on the adolescent's hand until he was standing against him, and rested his other hand on the boy's hip. "You know, for once Zell and Reno were right…"

The silver-haired teen looked slightly confused by the seemingly random statement. "…About what?"

"You do look angelic right now," Leon said quietly.

The boy shook his head, "What do you guys talk about when I'm not around?"

"I'd tell you, but you're flushed enough as it is," replied Leon, "Although that does add to the divineness of your image…"

"On second thought, I don't want to know," remarked Riku as he ducked his head.

Leon smiled and kissed the boy's silvered head as the adolescent leaned it against his shoulder.

When Leon glanced back toward the house and saw Cid smiling, the scarred man understood the silent communication between the Gummi pilot and the boy earlier. He smiled in return before turning his attention back to Riku.

There definitely was something more special about this Christmas.


	5. Tree

_Tree:_

"How about that one?" asked Zell as he pointed to a nearly ten-foot tall tree.

"I don't think there will be enough room for our star on top," replied Quistis gently.

"Ah, the joys of high ceilings," commented Zack as he approached an even taller tree. "What about this one, Aer?"

Both Aerith and Quistis tilted their heads. "It's crooked."

Zell and Zack glanced at one another and began walking further into the Christmas tree lot.

"Why are we the only ones having this much trouble?" asked the tattooed man.

"Because you have girlfriends," replied Cloud as he approached from between two large trees. He was carrying a two-foot tall tree that was probably wider at the bottom than it was tall.

"That's your tree?" asked Zack.

"It's inexpensive, it will fit on my table, and I can't knock it over and have the same problem that occurred the last time I bought a tree," answered the blonde flatly.

"Didn't you catch the tree on fire?" asked Zell with a smirk.

"…And the curtains," remarked Zack with a nod. "We we're roommates back then."

Zell lifted a six foot tall tree and began carrying it back in the direction that they had left their girlfriends, "I'm gonna see if this one passes inspection…wish me luck."

"Aerith and Quistis teaming up on you guys?" asked Leon as he passed Zell.

"Yep," answered Zack with a smile. "Wouldn't have it any other way though."

"Shouldn't you be gaining that delightful experience this year?" asked Zell as he dragged the tree back to where he had found it.

Leon arched an eyebrow, "Maybe you're forgetting who I'm with…"

"Hell, Riku fit's the 'girlfriend' bill more often than not," commented Cloud.

"So did you just cut him loose and tell him to pick whichever tree he likes?" questioned Zack.

The scarred man nodded. "Yes; of course phrasing it like that makes him sound twelve…"

"Ah, imagine how cute he must have looked then?" remarked Zack with grin, "All of four years ago that it was…"

Zack gasped as a snowball suddenly connected with the back of his head. Then, Riku's voice called from somewhere further into the trees behind them, "Hey, stop picking on Squall."

Leon smiled as the raven-haired man shook snow out of his hair. "I forgot how well that kid can move among the shadows," stated Zack, who was also smiling.

"Hey, how come he can still call you Squall?" asked Zell. "We've known you a lot longer then he has."

"Riku puts out for him," commented Cloud.

"Exactly," stated Leon.

"Argument closed," replied Zell.

"I thought so," said the Gunblade wielder.

"Okay, does anyone see any obvious flaws in this one before I show it to Aerith?" asked Zack as he looked over a twelve-foot tall tree.

"The branches are notably thinner about four feet from the top," commented Leon. "It could be a weak spot."

"Ah, yeah, wouldn't want it to break," said Zack before pointing to another tree a few yards away, "How about that one?"

All four men looked over the tree for a moment.

"It looks fine to me," said Cloud after a minute.

"Yeah, but look at your tree," replied the violet-eyed man.

"It looks fine to me too," commented Zell. "Leon…?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it," answered the sable-haired man.

Zack approached the tree with a smile, "Good, then one of you help me bring it to Aerith."

Cloud looked at him quizzically, "Why don't you just ask her to come to it?"

"See, that's why you're still single," stated Zell as he approached the tree as well. "I'll give you a hand."

Cloud and Leon looked at one another as their two friends carried the tree out of the lot. "Well those two have gotten chivalrous," stated the spiky-haired man. "Think Zack will keep it up after he pops the question?"

"Probably," answered Leon. "Do you know when he's planning on doing it?"

"He's putting the box in her stocking after she falls asleep on Christmas Eve," replied Cloud. Then he grinned "…Ten Munny says she loses all composure and squees like a fangirl."

Leon snorted and nodded, "I'll probably hear it from my house."

"So who do you think will be the next to take the plunge; Zell or Rude?" asked the former SOLDER.

Leon merely shrugged as he glanced around the lot. Mako-blue eyed widened. "Are you…?"

"Of course not," replied Leon. "Riku's still far too young."

Cloud glanced around before settling his gaze on the ground as he responded. "Well, it's not as though it would be legal either way, so there really isn't any point in waiting for that…if you wanted to ask him of course…"

"Or you could just have a long engagement," added Zell as he joined them again. "We are talking about what I think we are, right?" Cloud nodded. "Wow, Leon, I never expected you to-"

"I'm not," interrupted the scarred man. "Like Cloud said; it wouldn't even be legal, so what's the point?" The slightly aggrieved tone of Leon's usually level voice caught his friends off guard.

"Okay, the tree is paid for, now we just need to find one for Zell and…what did I miss?" Zack glanced around at his three friends with a small frown. "Why do you all look so despondent all of a sudden? You were fine when I left…"

"It's nothing," Leon commented evenly. He silenced Zell with a pointed look when the tattooed man opened his mouth to argue.

Zack took in Leon's hard stare, Zell's crestfallen expression, and then turned to Cloud, who mouthed 'later'. After nodding once, the violet-eyed man turned back to the others. "So Zell, now we need to find you a Quistis approved tree. I think there are some a couple rows back that will work."

"Huh...oh, right. Okay," Zell's mood perked slightly as they moved in the direction Zack had indicated.

Cloud pointed to the first tree of an appropriate height, "How about that one?"

"I think something's wrong with that one," said Zack. "It's drying out already."

"I doubt it will make it to Christmas," agreed Leon.

"Yeah, and I don't intend to take it down until after New Years," stated Zell before indicating a different tree. "What about that one? Anyone see any obvious flaws?"

"It's lopsided," answered Leon immediately.

"Damn, you're almost as good as the girls at spotting those," remarked the tattooed man.

"It's from being obsessed with the reconstruction for so long," said Cloud. "He's used to inspecting shit and I don't think I need to point out how brutal he is about that."

"No, I've had that lovely experience myself…several times," replied Zell.

"He's been better since he finally hooked up with Riku though," commented Zack.

"Definitely," agreed Zell as Cloud nodded his agreement. "I don't think he ever took a day off before that kid entered the picture."

"Riku's right," Leon abruptly stated. "He does enter our conversations as a subject abnormally often when he isn't around…"

Zell shrugged, "He's new. We already know everything about each other for the most part, and hey, how often does someone move here from off world? Does that make him an alien?"

"Technically, he was born here, so no," replied Zack. "He and his mother moved away when he was a baby."

"So he was an alien while he lived on the islands?" asked the tattooed man.

Zack sighed, "Yes, but he's still mostly human, so it's not like anyone noticed."

Zell's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Mostly…?"

"Hey, that tree looks alright," said Leon as he pointed to a six-foot tall tree with a bluish tint.

"Yeah, you should run that one past the girls," stated Zack.

"Here, I'll give you a hand," stated Cloud. As they lifted the tree, he added, "He said _mostly _because Sephiroth is the kid's father."

Both Leon and Zack glared, and then blinked vacantly at the other blonde man's response.

"Oh, so he's got a bit of whatever the hell Jenova was in him," said Zell with a nod. "Why are they uptight about that?"

"Because he's Sephiroth," stated the spiky-haired man as though that should be clear.

"Ah, that makes sense." Zell began walking with the tree, Cloud following as he held the base of his friend's tree in one hand and his own smaller one in the other. "So back to what Leon said before…"

Zack and Leon looked at each other quizzically as their friends disappeared through the trees. "If I were you, I would be concerned about where that conversation is going," stated the former SOLDIER.

"I'll deal with them later," replied Leon. "They won't be able to plan anything on their own, but they won't turn for help right away either."

The violet-eyed man nodded, "That's true." Zack glanced around the surrounding trees, "Any idea where Riku wandered off to?"

"I'm right here." The adolescent's voice drifted from between some trees. A moment later, Riku appeared, dragging a tree behind him.

"Found one you liked?" asked Leon with a small smile.

Riku nodded as he stood the tree up. The trunk had at one time begun leaning to the left, before over compensating to the right, and then turning back. This allowed the tree to stand upright, as it was balanced, but it certainly was not straight.

Zack chuckled as Leon blinked at the tree, "It's…wavy…"

Riku nodded, "It has character. Actually, it sort of reminds me of the trees in How the Grinch Stole Christmas…"

"The what?" asked Leon.

"It's a children's book about a creature that tries to stop Christmas from coming by stealing all of the holiday icons, but in the end, he learns that it's the sentiments instead of the symbols that are important," explained the silver-haired teen. "You've seriously never read it?"

"Maybe it wasn't out when we were kids," suggested Zack, earning him a brief glare from Leon.

"It had to be…It's been out forever," replied Riku. "Anyway, I have a copy at home I'll show you later. So what do you think?" He turned to Leon with a small smile.

Steel blue eyes turned from the malformed tree to the smiling adolescent. "It's perfect," Leon replied as he smiled in return.

Riku stepped closer to Leon and intertwined their fingers as he brushed his soft lips against the sable-haired man's rough ones. "You sure?" he whispered.

The steel-eyed man's smile deepened and he raised his free hand to brush some hair from the teal-eyed boy's face. "Positive."

Their other friends wore some odd expressions at the sight of the queer little tree, as did the man who ran the lot when Leon paid for it. However, as he walked behind Riku while they carried their tree home together, the Gunblade wielder found that he did not care.

Leon had to agree with that Grinch creature the silver-haired boy spoke of; the sentiment was definitely more important.


	6. Candy Canes

_Candy Canes:_

Zack answered the door with a grin before Leon even knocked.

"I think Riku could sense every individual step you took on the way here," said the raven-haired man as he stepped aside so Leon could enter his house.

Leon shook his head, "I don't know how he does that."

"Good thing you're not the type to screw around on him," commented the former Soldier. "He'd probably know the second you touched the woman and then he'd come crying to me and I'd have to kill you, which is a shame because I _really _like you…and without you, I'd be stuck with Zell and Cloud, and that would just be sad…"

"Yeah…so Aerith wanted to borrow some rubbing alcohol," replied Leon as he held up a bottle of the fluid. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Cloud just super glued a few of his fingers together," answered Zack with a chuckle as he took the bottle and headed toward the sitting room.

"How did he manage that?" questioned Leon as he followed.

"He was distracted by your boyfriend, but don't tell him that," the violet-eyed man responded with a smirk.

The scarred man's eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. "How did Riku distract him? He's usually pretty unobtrusive…"

"Hey, Leon," called Yuffie from where she and Riku were sitting on the floor, surrounded by candy canes, brown pipe cleaners, plastic rattle-eyes, and little red foam balls.

Riku simply looked up from the pipe cleaner he was bending into antlers and offered Leon a soft smile.

That was when the Gunblade wielder noticed the small piece of candy cane that Riku was absentmindedly twirling in his mouth. "Oh…"

Riku arched an eyebrow and Yuffie drew hers, "huh?"

"Nothing, I just got how Cloud glued his fingers together," replied Leon with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" the hyperactive ninja questioned as Riku looked slightly confused.

"He's always been a disaster with craft projects," explained Zack smoothly with a devious grin.

"Oh, well yeah…anyone who's known him a few days could have told you that much," replied Yuffie as she returned to gluing foam balls to the end of the hooked part of the candy canes.

Riku looked less accepting of Zack's answer but did not question the men any further.

"I'd better get this to Aerith before Cloud just tears his fingers apart," said Zack as he walked into the hallway. "Make yourself at home, Leon," he called over his shoulder.

The steel-eyed man sat on the sofa, directly behind the spot of carpet Riku had chosen to sit on. He reached one hand down and placed in on the boy's shoulder, easing him back until the teen was leaning against the base of the couch between his legs. "So what is all of this for?"

"We're making candy cane reindeer for the orphanage's Christmas party," Riku explained as he rubbed one of Leon's legs and tilted his head back to look up at the man.

"Candy cane reindeer?" repeated Leon with a teasing smile as Riku returned to making antlers out of the pipe cleaners and gluing them onto the 'reindeers' heads.

"The kids at the orphanage will like them…," responded the cyan-eyed adolescent, sounding less assured than he had a moment ago. Yuffie shot Leon a small, but surprisingly fierce, glare while the silver-haired teen was looking down at the 'reindeer' he was assembling.

Leon frowned and stroked the boy's hair, "Yeah, I'm sure they will."

"Hey, they're cute _and _you can eat them…what's not to like?" said the petite brunette.

Riku chuckled, "Just because you've eaten about twelve already…"

"Hey, I need energy to help put all of these together," retorted the hyperactive ninja. "I'm doing it for the kids…"

"Ah, how self sacrificing of you," commented the cyan-eyed boy; "Eating a whole box of candy canes for the sole benefit of the orphans."

"Exactly," said Yuffie with a chuckle.

"Hey, can any of you show me how to set up a double broiler?" Zack asked as he entered the room. "Aerith wants me to start it for her while she finishes up with Spiky, but I can never do it right."

"I can set it up," Riku offered before he stood after rubbing Leon's leg one more time.

Once the boy left the room, Leon looked down at Yuffie. "What was that about?"

The petite woman shrugged, "He just got really down earlier. He swore he was fine though, but…he was just _too _quiet, you know?"

The scarred man nodded, "I know."

"Zack and I got him cheered up though," commented the raven-haired woman.

"Thank you," replied Leon as he glanced in the direction of Zack's kitchen.

"No problem," said Yuffie cheerfully. "He's our friend too you know. Aerith said she thought maybe he was getting homesick or something like that…"

The scarred man nodded and then looked up as Riku and Zack entered the room again. The silver-haired boy offered him a loving smile before he returned to his seat on the floor and returned to assembling candy cane reindeer.

The Gunblade wielder glanced at Zack, who offered a casual nod as he sat on the floor near Yuffie and began assembling the treats as well.

Leon slid onto the floor between Riku and the sofa, and wrapped his arms around the silvered teen's waist as he adjusted his legs on either side of the boy.

Riku settled back against the sable-haired man's chest and tilted his head up and to the side in order to place a kiss on the man's jaw before returning to the project at hand.

Aerith and Cloud entered the room shortly afterwards. The blonde man simply sat across from Zack, bandaged fingers continuing their previous work as though he had not stopped.

Aerith took in Leon's position on the floor with Riku and offered the steel-eyed man a warm smile before settling on the floor in front of Zack, so that they adopted a similar position. She then picked up some candy canes and began gluing the foam balls to them.

"I've decided to make some peppermint bark since the boys were a little over generous with the candy canes and I don't think we need quite this many reindeer," commented the green-eyed woman.

"That's a good idea," said Leon as Riku nodded his agreement, "The kids can eat the bark while they play with their reindeer."

"That's part of the idea too," agreed Aerith with a smile.

Zack smiled, "Plus it will give us something to do with all the candy canes Cloud and Yuffie have broken."

"You've broken some too," stated Yuffie indignantly.

"Hey, at least we have an excuse," said Cloud. "Our hands aren't as small as any of yours."

"How did Riku and I get dragged into this discussion?" asked Aerith. "We haven't broken anything or glued anything together that wasn't supposed to be."

"I think we're just guilty through association," commented the cyan-eyed boy with a small smile.

"Darn," Aerith said as she smiled back. "I guess there isn't anything to be done about it then."

"Nope, but I suppose we'll manage," replied the silver-haired adolescent.

"Hey, why isn't Leon or Zack doing anything?" questioned Cloud as he noticed that neither of the named men were working on the crafts.

"They're doing something," said Aerith.

"Yeah, they're keeping us comfortable," said Riku.

"We're more productive this way," added the green-eyed woman.

"Man, I need a human chair," said Yuffie as she glanced from one happy couple to the other.

"You know, you can lean back against the chair behind you," suggested Riku.

The brown-eyed woman glanced behind her. "Damn, why didn't anyone suggest that sooner? My butt's falling asleep…"

"Gee, thanks for announcing that," commented the silver-haired teen.

"We thought you would have figured out the chair thing on your own," stated Zack, "Since you're used to lazing about."

The hyperactive ninja threw a candy cane at the raven-haired man, which broke against his forehead.

"Well there's one more for my bark," commented Aerith.

"You are so lucky that didn't hit Aer," stated Zack.

"Hey, now Yuffie's topped Cloud for the most broken canes," remarked Riku.

"Finally, now Zack will have a new target for the rest of the evening," muttered Cloud.

"How long have you been doing this?" asked Leon with a chuckle.

"Since two this afternoon," replied Zack. "Riku suggested it to Aerith yesterday, and she and Yuffie decided we needed to do it today, so Cloud and I bought all the candy canes in Scrooge's candy shop while the girls got the craft parts and Riku got Matron's approval of the idea."

"Where the hell was I while all this was happening?" questioned the Gunblade wielder.

"You were wherever you and Zell disappeared to this morning," answered Riku offhandedly. "I mentioned it to Aerith when she and Quistis were talking about tree decorations last night while we helped set up the one at the orphanage."

"Ah," Leon gently stroked the boy's side. "This was a good idea."

"Thanks," replied the cyan-eyed adolescent.

"How did you come up with it?" asked the scarred man.

"I've made these every year since I was about four," answered Riku with a small chuckle. "Well, except for last year, but I didn't celebrate then, so whatever… Anyway, I made them once in preschool, and my mom liked them so much that I made them again the following year. Then, I started sticking them on all of the presents I wrapped."

"Oh, that's an adorable idea," said Aerith. "Did you just slide them under the ribbon?"

The silver-haired boy nodded. "My mom used to save them and use them as tree decorations every year, since she thought they were too cute to eat."

Zack chuckled. "I could see you doing that," he told Aerith.

"So could I," agreed Cloud with a grin.

Aerith glanced between the two grinning men. "Well imagine if a four year old with _those _eyes handed you one of these and said 'here mommy, I made this for you'. Would you be able to ruin it?"

"If it were me, he would be saying 'daddy' not 'mommy', but I see your point," Zack conceded.

Cloud raised his eyebrows, "And are we thinking of having a little mini-Zack running around?"

"That's a scary idea," commented Yuffie.

Zack chucked a candy cane at the petite woman, who dodged it with a small yelp. "I was only teasing!"

"And no, Cloud," Aerith stated calmly as Yuffie and Zack continued throwing candy canes and small red foam 'noses' at one another. "We aren't planning on anything like that. I think we have enough here," she added with a small smile as she took in Yuffie and Zack's fight and Riku and Leon's cuddling.

"Yeah," Zack agreed as he stopped harassing Yuffie and wrapped his arms around the green-eyed woman. "I have all I need right here."

When Yuffie and Cloud each snorted and made comments about the former SOLDIER 'going soft', the violet-eyed man looked at Leon. "You know what I'm talking about, don't you Leon?"

The scarred man smiled as pulled Riku closer against his chest, "I certainly do."

"Notice that _now _we aren't included in the discussion?" asked Aerith as she smirked at Riku while holding onto Zack's arms.

"Yeah," answered the teenager with a soft smile as he turned his head to nuzzle Leon's neck. "But I feel included anyway."

Aerith smiled and Zack offered Leon a small wink at the content sound of the adolescent's voice. Leon smiled in return as he rested his head atop the teen's silver hair.

Leon actually found himself wishing he never had to release the boy as the night drew on, however, while he, Riku, and their friends talked and laughed, he was pleased to realise that the others had ceased to be _his _friends and were indeed _theirs_. It was nice know that even when he was not there, his young love was truly included in the others' activities.

Leon was also pleased that his were the only pair of arms the boy would nestle into though.


	7. Mistletoe

_Mistletoe:_

Cloud was leaning against the doorframe to Zack and Aerith's kitchen, watching Denzel and Marlene play a game on floor in front of the tree. A gentle knock at the backdoor drew his attention away.

He looked over his shoulder with a small frown, wondering who would actually knock on the back door here. "It's unlocked," he called, his casual stance only altered by a slight tensing of his shoulder muscles.

The tension faded when a silvered head that was quickly growing familiar poked in. "Hi, is Zack or Aerith here?"

"Not right now, but you can come in you know," replied the spiky-haired blonde.

Riku entered, carrying a large box. "This was delivered when they weren't here earlier, so the deliveryman left it with me."

"Oh, I guess you can leave it on the table," replied the former SOLDIER. "Aerith should be back soon. She and Tifa had to do something in town real quick, so I said I'd watch the kids instead of making them go out in that storm." The blonde man indicated the blizzard outside through the window.

"That was a good thought," said the cyan-eyed boy with a brief nod. Then he waved and smiled to Denzel and Marlene before they returned their focus to their game. "Zack and Leon should be here soon too. They were just going to make a quick stop on the way home. I'm actually surprised I beat them by this long," commented the adolescent as he leaned against the opposite side of the door and watched the younger kids as well.

"If they stopped for what I think they did, then I doubt it was as quick as Zack thought it would be," stated Cloud.

Riku shook his head, "He already got that bit handled."

Cloud looked at the boy with a grin, "You catch on quick." Mako blue eyed glanced at the children briefly, "They don't mean to, but they aren't that good at keeping secrets…especially ones that big," he whispered.

Riku smiled slightly and nodded his understanding and then they fell into a comfortable silence while they continued to watch the two children.

Cloud glanced back at Riku after a moment, when a brief swish of silver caught his attention, and found the adolescent looking up with a slightly perplexed expression.

"What is it?" asked the blonde man with a slight frown.

"Is Aerith trying another botany experiment?" asked the cyan-eyed boy as he switched his gaze to Cloud.

"Another what?" questioned the spiky-haired man.

"Like that time she wanted to cross-pollinate some apples and pears," said the teenager.

"I have no idea…why are you even asking?" replied the former SOLDIER.

The silver-haired boy pointed straight up. "There's a parasitic shrub hanging with her holly. At first I thought it was growing there, but it's actually tied to it by some ribbon…I can't figure out why she would do that."

"A parasitic shrub…?" Cloud repeated, feeling slightly foolish for being out-educated by an adolescent as he glanced up. "All I see are Christmas decorations, kid."

"What about the little evergreen bit with the white berries…?" asked Riku as he too looked up again.

Now Cloud's eyebrows were narrowed slightly in his confusion. "The…are you talking about the mistletoe…? 'Cause that's the only thing with white berries that I'm seeing…"

"I could be…it's the only thing with white berries I see too," replied the cyan-eyed boy as he did indeed point to the mistletoe. "It doesn't grow on the islands, but I saw some growing on one of the apple trees in the community garden and asked about it."

"Okay, well the stuff that you're pointing to and describing is usually called mistletoe and, while I don't doubt any of what you just said, it's a Christmas tradition to hang it up like that," explained Cloud before he suddenly realised that he and Riku had both moved directly under the mistletoe during their conversation.

"What?" asked Riku as he took in the man's peculiar expression, "Is there something on my face?"

Cloud simply stared at the boy as he answered hesitantly, "Er…there's more to the tradition than just hanging the mistletoe…"

"Okay…" replied the silver-haired adolescent, still looking confused by the sudden change in Cloud's attitude. "So…what is it…?"

Cloud stepped closer to the boy than he ever had before and gripped a narrow shoulder as he captured the teen's lips in a kiss.

Cyan eyes widened, and then a slender thigh rose between two more muscular ones, earning a soft groan from the blonde just before Riku's knee collided with Cloud's groin.

The former SOLDIER grunted in pain as he stumbled back and doubled over, "What…the hell…" he moaned as his face reddened.

"I should be asking you that," snapped Riku quietly; "You…just…How could you do that?"

Just then, the back door opened as Zack and Leon entered the kitchen, both immediately smiling when that saw Riku and Cloud. Then both of their smiles dropped just as quickly when they noticed their friends' positions and expressions.

"Hey, you're back," called Marlene with a smile as she turned to face the group behind her…then she tilted her head, "What's wrong with Cloud?"

"Er…he's feeling sick," replied Zack without taking his eyes off the blonde man and the silver-haired boy. "Why don't you two take that game into the spare room while we fix him?"

"Okay," said Denzel as he picked up the board, balancing all of their game pieces in place. "Feel better, Cloud," he called as he walked down the hallway. Marlene offered the blonde man an encouraging smile before following.

"Alright, what did you do now?" Zack asked Cloud as he retrieved an icepack from his freezer. "I swear you hurt yourself more often than the kids do…"

"Ask…him…" Cloud grumbled as he glared at Riku.

Leon had already approached Riku, his expression concerned as he took in the boy's appearance. "What happened?"

"He…I…Er, I kneed him in the crotch," answered the cyan-eyed teen.

"Here Cloud, let me help you to the sofa," said Zack as he slipped an arm around his friend's shoulders to guide him.

Leon never took his eyes off Riku. "Okay, while he's tending to Cloud, will you tell me why you kneed him in the crotch?"

"Promise not to go berserk," requested the silver-haired adolescent.

The sable-haired man narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Why would I go berserk?"

Riku raised an eyebrow and Leon sighed before nodding, "I promise to hear you out before I decide whether or not I need to go berserk, okay?"

"Fair enough," replied the cyan-eyed boy. "Cloud kissed me bu-"

"_What_?" Leon raised a hand to grip the boy's shoulder even as he head snapped to the side to look in Cloud's direction.

Riku grabbed the man's arm, "Wait…I think…I just sort of reacted without thinking before, but now that I _am _thinking, I believe it might have had something to do with that." A pale hand pointed upward, to where the mistletoe hung along with some holly and red velvet ribbons.

"What…? The mistletoe…? _Oh_," Leon looked at Riku again. He still looked angry and protective, although understanding had worked its way into his features as well. "You don't have mistletoe on the islands do you?"

The cyan-eyed boy shook his head, "I found out what it was before Thanksgiving, but not how it pertains to Christmas. I was asking Cloud about it when he suddenly did that…I guess that was his way of explaining."

"He still should have explained before he acted," stated Leon. "I'm going to be mentioning that later…"

"Okay, well while you're doing that, keep in mind that I already taught him a lesson about kissing people without warning," stated Riku. "Er…and in the meantime, do you want to explain what just happened?"

"Do _I_ want to…oh," Leon smiled slightly as he stepped closer to the adolescent and loosely wrapped his arms around the boy's narrower shoulders. "You see, there's a tradition around Christmastime that any two people who are caught under the mistletoe together have to kiss. It doesn't have to be long or passionate, any type of kiss works."

"Oh," Riku glanced up at the small shrub. "So if I'm caught under it with anyone else, I can just give them quick peck and be done with it?"

"Yes, and we…er, we usually don't enforce the tradition with minors, so if you don't want to, no one's going to give you any flak about it, alright?" answered the scarred man.

Riku grinned, "You were torn between not bringing up the minor issue and not giving me an easy way out of kissing anybody else, weren't you?"

"Well, neither concept is one I like to dwell on," replied the steel-eyed man with a returning grin.

The adolescent's grin softened into a light smile. "None of our friend's have much of a problem with it, and neither of us are into public displays of affection enough to seriously worry about anyone else figuring something out. So don't dwell on the first. As for the second, you _definitely _do not have to worry about that…I'm not going to be kissing anyone else, tradition or not. Besides, I don't think anyone else will want to once Zack finishes telling everyone what happened to Cloud today…"

Leon chuckled, "I could see that deterring them…except maybe Reno, but I think he's already learned to stay away from you." Steel blue eyes darted up once more before gazing down at the teen's eyes again. "So, you want a better demonstration of how this particular tradition works?"

Riku smiled, "Only if you're the one giving it."

Leon returned the smile as he pulled the boy closer and kissed him, gently at first, but quickly deepening it. After a moment, he sensed the boy's need for air and broke away just enough to allow this. Riku's hands remained on the Gunblade wielder's chest as he caught his breath.

Zack chuckled as he walked past the two to get some more ice. "Watch out, Leon…I hear that one's a real ball breaker…"

"With this one, I'll take my chances," replied the scarred man with a smile.

"Good…I'm going back to tormenting Cloud," said the violet-eyed man.

"Be sure to badger him for kissing an unsuspecting kid without explaining about the mistletoe first," said Leon without looking away from Riku.

"Oh yeah, he's being thoroughly reamed and ridiculed…and the girls haven't even gotten back yet," added the raven-haired man with a smirk as he left for the sitting room once again. "Wait until Tifa and Aerith get a hold of him…"

Riku chuckled, "Think we should help him out in a bit?"

"No," replied Leon as languidly ran one hand down the boy's slim back. "I think I should take you home and finish teaching you about some of our holiday traditions."

Riku smiled and slid his hands up Leon's chest before wrapping his arms around the man's neck gracefully. "That sounds like a better idea."

Later that evening, Leon decided that he would be picking up some mistletoe for their house the next day.


	8. Baking

_Baking_:

"Ah, that smells good," said Zack with a grin as he, Cloud, and Leon entered his house.

"Actually, it does," remarked Cloud, sounding surprised.

"Hey, Aerith doesn't screw up everything she cooks." Zack threw a warning look over his shoulder. "Some of her experiments just require a certain taste…and she has trouble differentiating between salt and sugar."

"Why don't you just label the jars for her?" asked Leon.

Zack blinked, "You know…I'm not sure, but there must be some reason why I've put up with salty bitter lemonade all this time."

Cloud and Leon smirked at their friend's reply.

"Hey Aer, what are you up to?" Zack called as he saw the green-eyed woman move past the kitchen entrance.

Aerith stopped and walked over to the men, greeting one with a kiss and the other two with brief hugs. "You three are freezing. Can't you focus on working indoors until the spring? Oh, I'm making gingerbread sheets to send to the orphanage. We're showing them all how to make their own little gingerbread houses…isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah," replied Zack with a fond grin at his girlfriend. "You know, between you, Tifa, and Riku, I think those kids are going to have the best Christmas yet this year."

"I hope so," Replied the green-eyed woman in a warm tone. "They did love those candy cane reindeer…"

Cloud shook his head, although he wore a small grin. "Poor Matron…every time she turns around, one of you have another idea to brighten up the kids' holiday."

"Ignore them, Aerith," said Leon. "Those kids deserve it and you guys are making them very happy."

"Thank you, Leon," commented Aerith with a nod. "Just for that, you can have some gingerbread."

"Thanks, but I think I'll leave it for the kids," replied the scarred man.

Aerith smiled, "Okay. What about you Cloud? Would you like to take some home? There's plenty."

"No thanks," answered the spiky-haired man. "I've always preferred sugar cookies to gingerbread as my holiday sweet of choice."

"Ah, yes; I forgot about that," remarked the kind woman. "You'll want to head across the street then."

"To Leon's house?" asked Cloud. The named man raised an eyebrow in question beside him.

The brunette woman nodded. "I'm in charge of making the gingerbread, Tifa and Quistis are getting all of the decorating treats, and Riku's baking the sugar cookies…we're also letting them each decorate their own cookies to give each other as gifts."

"How did he end up with that job?" asked Zack.

"Well, Tifa's been feeling a bit queasy lately, Quistis is busy with the restoration too, and we don't have enough oven space to do all of it without baking ten hours everyday until Christmas," replied Aerith. "So Riku volunteered… I tried a cookie when I stopped by there to check on him after he came home from school -I still cannot believe they didn't call in a snow day- anyway, they're really good."

Leon smiled slightly, "Just when I think I've discovered all his talents, he decides to present another one…"

"Yeah, the kid really needs to learn to throw it all out there," said Zack with a nod, "Just like you two do, right?"

"Hey, I didn't say anything about it," commented Cloud. "I completely understand why the kid feels the need to hide so much. I would be a mess if I were in his shoes."

Leon's slight smile was still present when he picked up the coat he had just taken off. "I'm going to go home and see if he needs a hand. I'm sure I'll see all of you later."

Zack smiled as he waved after his friend, "We'll give you the evening to yourselves, alright?"

The steel-eyed man waved back before ducking his face away from the snow and wind and quickly crossing the street to enter his own home.

Leon could not help but sigh as soon as he closed the door behind him. His senses were pleasantly assaulted by the warmth of the fireplace, the view of the holiday decorations he and Riku had put up, the scent of freshly baking cookies, and the sound of one of his favourite bands playing in the kitchen.

The scarred man hung up his coat and turned around just in time to catch an armful of silvered adolescent. "Hey," Leon said quietly as he stroked Riku back, "Happy to see me?"

"Mm-Hm," Riku replied before raising his head and kissing the man soundly.

Leon quickly took control of the kiss and held the boy tightly even after their mouths had parted. "Not that you'll ever hear me complain a bout a kiss like that," Leon stated, a little breathily, "But is there a reason for the intense greeting?"

The Gunblade wielder felt Riku shrug in his arms. "…Just felt like it…" stated the cyan-eyed boy, his voice slightly muffled by Leon's shirt.

Riku backed away after a brief moment and turned towards the kitchen, speaking over his shoulder as he left the room. "So how did the issue with the power grid go?"

"Cid figured out what those schematics you drew up meant and then we handled it," replied the Gunblade wielder as he followed the boy into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Thanks for the help. We should be able to handle all the extra power being used for the winter now."

Riku shrugged off the gratitude and removed a sheet of cookies from the oven without comment.

Leon watched as the silver-haired adolescent continued what he was doing without raising his head or saying more than a few words in reply to the conversation the scarred man was attempting to make.

"Okay," Leon finally said after over half an hour. "What happened today?"

"What do you mean?" Riku asked as he assembled some bakery style boxes to fill with cookies.

"You're touching me every chance you get, but you aren't talking and you haven't made eye contact once since I came home," replied Leon as he stood and walked over to stand directly behind the boy. He gently rubbed the teenager's upper arms. "So what happened?"

Riku sighed before speaking too softly for Leon to detect any emotion in his voice. "I walked to school after finishing that schematic that you, Cid, Zack, and Zell had trouble following. Then, I aced two tests that I barely even studied for, and all day long, I've been ignoring this stupid jock that's been trying to tease me for a while now. He finally got sick of my passive resistance and decided just to beat me senseless…or that was his plan anyway. Of course, I dodged a few times and then summoned a Dark Shield, which he broke a few fingers against."

Riku's voice raised just enough for Leon to note a sad tone as the boy continued, "After I got home, Aerith came here and it was obvious that she was checking up on me. She started with asking me about school and homework and whether I've been eating enough… My mom always used to say I never ate enough…and we always used to bake cookies together around Christmastime. I started missing her so much that I prepped dinner like five hours early just so I could cut some onions and have an excuse for why my eyes were watering…and then before Aerith left, she commented on how happy she was that you found me."

Riku leaned back against Leon's chest and released another tired sigh, "I was always the odd one out back home, except for when I was with Sora and Kairi…most of the time anyway. Now, I'm the same here. Where do I fit in?"

Leon frowned softly as he wrapped his arms around the cyan-eyed adolescent and pulled him against his chest. He leaned forward so that his mouth was directly beside the boy's ear, "Right here."

Riku raised his arms to hold Leon's, "Don't worry…I'm not going anywhere. It's just…when I'm with all of our friends, they make sure no one forgets that I'm a kid for too long, but when I'm with kids my age, I clearly don't belong. I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it, and I know it doesn't have anything to do with it, but I really miss my mom lately, and I feel like such a baby for it."

"You didn't know what was going on back home last year, and you never had time to really celebrate the holidays, so this is really your first Christmas without her, of course you're going to feel that," commented the sable-haired man. "It doesn't make you a baby. We have to remind ourselves about your age because it isn't fair to you if we expect you to catch up overnight. I don't know what to tell you about the kids your age, but…"

"Sephiroth never really fit in anywhere either," said Zack's voice from the doorway.

Leon tightened his grip as Riku started in his arms. "Damn it, Zack," growled the Gunblade wielder. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long, just since Riku said he wasn't going anywhere," replied the raven-haired man solemnly. "I'm sorry to interrupt. I wasn't about to just stand there and knock in this blizzard and I just got a message from Riku's school about a fight."

"It wasn't a fight," replied the silver-haired boy, still not removing himself from his older lover's embrace.

"Then what was it?" asked the violet-eyed man. "The principle knows nothing aside from that fact that a kid's knuckles got crunched and you were involved, but one of your teachers says that you've been getting harassed and the other boy is probably at fault. She also says you haven't reacted to anything this bully says or does, it's as if you think of him as an obnoxious child and so you ignore him. I'm inclined to believe her, since that sounds like you."

"So I take it I'm getting detention or something?" asked Riku after nodding slightly.

"No, I handled that," replied Zack. "However, your teacher says that she could arrange for you to take a proficiency test after the holidays. Then you could go to college; get a job; keep working your ass off with the restoration... Whatever it is you plan to do… What do you think?"

"I'd like that," answered the teenager evenly.

"I figured you would," remarked the former SOLDIER. "I think you've gotten a bit too mature for high school politics…plus, it's not like you seem to be actually learning anything there. Your teacher also commented that your world history teacher has been complaining about you correcting him in front of the class."

Leon snorted, "You correct your teacher while class is in session?"

Riku shrugged, "He doesn't listen when I try to correct him in private."

Zack looked at Leon, "You got this?" After the scarred man nodded, he smiled. "I'll be asking about this harassment tomorrow." With a wave, the raven-haired man left.

"What is this twerp harassing you about anyway?" asked Leon.

"This 'twerp' is older than I am," commented Riku dryly, "And he's just niggling me because he's an immature berk."

"I don't doubt it, but isn't there anything specific?" pressed the scarred man with a chuckle.

"Basically, I'm pretty and I'm gay and this upsets him for some reason," relied the silver-haired teen.

"Yeah, You're definitely too mature to be expected to deal with that crap like any other teenager would," replied Leon. Then he smirked as he pulled the boy closer to him again. "I'm a little old for this, but I suppose I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't at least volunteer to kick his ass…"

The cyan-eyed adolescent chuckled, "Spoken like a true seme…Selphie would be so pleased. Thanks, but this is one uke that can handle himself."

"I thought so," replied Leon before he kissed the side of the boy's head. Then he took in the rest of the room for the first time and noticed that nearly every surface was covered in either cooling cookies or bakery boxes. "So…just how many cookies have you baked today?"

Riku laughed, "More than a few…" He turned in Leon's arms and returned the embrace fully. "Thank you…for listening to me rant…"

"Of course," Leon ran a hand up and down the teenager's back. "Everyone gets a little down at some point before the holidays, and you have plenty of reasons too…"

"I also have plenty of reasons to be merry this year," Riku said with a small smile. "The biggest one is you, you know..."

Leon smirked, "That's another reason why I can't forget your age…you're too cute sometimes-"

"Hey, I was being sincere," retorted the silvered adolescent with narrowed eyes.

Now Leon chuckled, "Oh Shiva, I _am _a paedophile if I could find you this adorable and this attractive at once…_ow_, hey!"

Riku threw another cookie at the sable-haired man, who grabbed one of the treats to return fire.

After several minutes, many broken cookies, and much laughter, the steel-eyed man had the cyan-eyed adolescent in his arms again.

"I think you're right," Riku murmured after a moment without pulling back.

"About what?" asked Leon while he nuzzled the top of the boy's head.

"I do seem to fit here pretty well," said the silver-haired teen contentedly.

Leon smiled and kissed the silvered head before tightening his arms around the boy. He definitely had to agree that he fit there perfectly.


	9. Eggnog

_Eggnog:_

Leon smiled when he entered the sitting room to find Riku curled up the sofa and shivering as he tried to focus on the book rested against his thighs.

The scarred man placed the two mugs he had been carrying on the coffee table and then walked to the linen closet before returning with a blanket.

"Still haven't acclimated yet, huh?" Leon commented as he sat on the sofa as well, and pulled the boy close before throwing the blanket over both of them.

"Hey, it takes a while," replied Riku as he nestled against the man and tried to adjust his book.

"Here, why don't I try to speed this up a bit." Leon raised a hand and the weak flames in the fireplace intensified.

"Show off," Riku commented, but he sounded pleased.

"Would you rather I let you freeze?" questioned the steel-eyed man teasingly.

"Good point," said Riku conversationally. "What's in the mugs?"

"Eggnog," answered Leon as he leaned over slightly to retrieve the mugs. "I thought it would be nice."

"_Egg_nog…?" repeated the cyan-eyed boy in a confused tone. "Is that anything like honeynog?"

Steel blue eyes blinked. "I have no idea what honeynog is, but eggnog is another one of those seasonal, festive things here. I'm assuming you don't have it on the islands…?"

"I guess not…I've never heard of it anyway," stated the silver-haired teen. He took the cup Leon offered him and gave the beverage an experimental sniff. "What exactly is it?"

"Cream, eggs, sugar, spices…sometimes there's alcohol in it but I bought the non-alcoholic version," explained the Gunblade wielder. "Try it, it's pretty good. Don't ever drink it if Reno offers you any though…"

"I don't eat or drink anything Reno offers me without having it approved by someone else first," commented Riku. Then he twisted slightly so that he could see his boyfriend. "You drink some first."

Leon arched an eyebrow and chuckled, "Okay." Then he took a long drink from his mug. "See? I'm not puking or anything."

Riku glanced at his own mug before taking a small sip of its contents. He simply looked at the mug with a blank expression afterwards.

"You aren't going to hurt my feelings or anything by saying you don't like it," commented Leon with a badly concealed chuckle.

"It's not that it's bad or anything; it's just too rich for my tastes," commented the adolescent as he stretched to return the mug to the coffee table.

"You know…I never realised how light everything you usually eat is before," remarked the sable-haired man. "No wonder you're a twig."

"Hey, Sora and Kairi eat whatever doesn't eat them first and they're twiggier than I am," replied the cyan-eyed teen. "It's just genetics or something…"

"Twiggier?" repeated Leon. "That isn't even a word…"

"Well you know what I mean anyway," replied the silver-haired boy as he turned and nestled against the man again.

"So what's in this honeynog stuff then?" asked the sable-haired man as he sipped his eggnog while wrapping his other arm around the silvered adolescent.

"It's basically a lighter and more heart-friendly version of that," replied the boy, indicating the eggnog. "It's made from soymilk, honey, sugar, and spices. I've never added alcohol of course, but I suppose you could if you wanted to…"

"And you and Sora sat at the same lunch table?" questioned Leon as he shook his head softly. "Poor Kairi must have constantly gone through culture shock with you two."

"Naw, after a few years they got used to my eating habits," Riku stated. "I bet they would like eggnog. If they get to visit during break, we'll have to make them try it."

The Gunblade wielder nodded. He rubbed the boy's chest when he felt him shiver again. "Aren't you warm yet?"

"I'm warm_er_," answered Riku. Then he twisted slightly to kiss the man's jaw before returning to his previous position. "I'm fine…this _is _nice actually."

Leon smiled slightly and placed his mug on the coffee table before wrapping both arms around the boy again. He brought the blanket around with them, effectively cocooning the teen against him.

Riku disregarded the book he had been trying to read, and turned in his boyfriend's arms until he could comfortably lay his cheek against the Leon's chest. Cyan eyes watched the fire in the fireplace as the boy listened to the sound of the man's heartbeat and easy breathing.

The scarred man's smiled deepened as he settled back against the high arm of the sofa and glanced down at the silver-haired teen.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Riku asked softly after a moment.

"Right now, more of this," replied the Gunblade wielder.

"You're actually planning on spending a day at home cuddling with me?" asked Riku sceptically.

"Why is that so surprising?" questioned Leon in return. "It's winter and the holidays and…do I really need an excuse to want to just be with you?"

"No, and I'm not complaining," answered the cyan-eyed teen. "You just…usually don't take so much time for yourself."

The scarred man frowned slightly and rubbed his young lovers arm. "I'm Sorry. I don't mean-"

"I know," interrupted Riku gently, still nestled against the sable-haired man. "I'm glad you're taking more time off, but I understand…and I wasn't complaining. I wouldn't change you if I could."

Leon looked down at the boy as his frown abruptly turned into a soft smile. He stroked the cyan-eyed boy's back as he spoke quietly, "You actually wouldn't, would you?"

"Mm-nm," Riku murmured, sounding drowsy and comfortable. "I wouldn't love you if you were anything but what you are."

As Riku drifted to sleep, Leon held him and wondered if the boy had been awake enough to realise that had been the first time either of them had used the word _love_.

Leon did not leave the sofa for the rest of the evening, and the gentle smiled never left his lips either.


	10. Carols

_Carols:_

"…So then, it turned out I didn't die." Zack and Leon simply stared across the sitting area at Zell for a moment after the tattooed man finished his story. "What?" asked the blonde.

"Nothing," commented Zack with a smirk as Leon simply shook his head and took a drink from his mug.

"So where are Cloud and Riku tonight?" asked Zell, seemingly over his friends' odd reactions.

"Aerith, Tifa, Rude, and the kids wanted to go carolling and they took them along," replied the violet-eyed man.

Zell raised his eyebrows slightly. "They took Cloud and Riku…? Of all of our friends, those two wouldn't top the list of people I'd expect to go carolling. How did that happen?"

"Spiky can rarely say no when Tifa, Aerith, and Marlene decide to team up on him," answered Zack with a grin.

"Okay…," Zell turned to Leon. "What about Riku?"

The scarred man shrugged. "He had never been carolling before and they said he had to in order to get the full holiday experience here."

"He's never been carolling before?" asked Zack.

Leon shook his head, "He didn't even know most of the carols they mentioned."

"What the hell do they do to celebrate on those islands?" asked Zell. "He'd never built a snowman or gone carolling before, he didn't know what mistletoe and eggnog was…Do they just string lights around their palm trees and call it a day?"

Again, the steel-eyed man shrugged. "It's a different world, Zell. Why would they have all of the same traditions, carols, and beliefs as us?"

"Yeah, imagine if his mother wasn't from this world originally," added Zack. "He probably would know even less."

The front door suddenly opened, and Cloud came in, limply slightly, with Riku behind him. The cyan-eyed boy raised a hand and Cloud was bathed in green light before he continued to walk to one of Leon's armchairs sans limp.

"Thanks," the spiky-head man said over his shoulder.

The silver haired teen waved it off, "I should be thanking you anyway." The adolescent placed a quick kiss to Leon's cheek before heading towards the kitchen. "I'll make us some cocoa…anyone else want some?"

"No thanks," said Zack as Leon shook his head and Zell called, "I'm good."

"You guys finished up sooner than expected," commented Zack as he turned to Cloud. "Did it get too cold out there?"

"No, the others are still out there," replied the spiky-haired man. "I fell on some ice and Riku volunteered to help me back here since I was limping pretty badly."

"You hurt yourself while calmly walking down the street?" asked Zell, clearly trying to hide a grin.

"Not accidentally," replied Cloud.

"What?" questioned Leon.

The blonde man glanced toward Leon's kitchen before explaining. "It turns out, pretty boy has a voice like an angel and he was clearly uncomfortable with the attention that was earning him from the girls, and I didn't want to be out there anyway…I just can't say no when Denzel and Marlene look so happy…So, I 'slipped' and needed to head back. Riku handled it really smoothly too. Once I turned down his and Aerith's offers to heal me, he volunteered to help me home…or here, as its closer."

Zack smirked, "You faked an injury to get out of carolling?"

"Technically, he actually injured himself to get out of it," commented Zell with a chuckle.

"It was nice of you to help Riku out like that," Leon commented. "He really doesn't like attention."

"I don't blame him," replied Cloud. "Sometimes it's nicer to just not be noticed."

"I agree," said the scarred man.

"You would," commented Zell.

Riku re-entered the room with two mugs of steaming cocoa. "Here, this should help you warm up," he stated to Cloud as he handed the spiky-haired man one of the mugs before seating himself on the sofa between Leon and Zack.

It was not until then that the other three men noticed that Cloud's trousers were damp from melted snow. "Here," Zack said as he traded mugs with Cloud. "This will probably work quicker for you. It's some spiked eggnog."

The silvered adolescent glanced at his older lover, "I thought you only got the non-alcoholic stuff."

"I did, but once I didn't have to worry about you drinking it I let Cloud spike it," replied Leon. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," replied Riku with an indifferent expression. "I was just curious." With a shrug, he sipped his cocoa.

"Speaking of curious," stated Zack. "Why didn't you tell any of us that you can sing? I can see not being in a rush to tell the girls but you had to know that none of us would _ooh _and _ah _at you."

The cyan-eyed adolescent shrugged again, "I didn't know I could sing…"

"I knew you could sing," commented Leon. He smiled at Riku's puzzled expression. "I've heard you sing along with the radio when you think I'm out of earshot."

"It doesn't sound like anything special to me," stated the silver-haired teenager.

"So is Spiky's description pretty accurate then?" asked Zack before he glanced down at the cocoa he had just drunk. "Is there cinnamon in this?"

The sable-haired man nodded, "It's quite accurate."

"Yes, there is," answered Riku after Leon responded. Then he looked at the scarred man, "Do I want to know?"

Leon smiled at the boy as he brushed back some of his hair. "Probably not; It's not bad, but it will most likely embarrass you."

The cyan-eyed boy arched an eyebrow, but made no further comment.

"I wonder if Rude can sing," Zell suddenly commented.

"I don't know," replied Cloud. "For some reason no one made him participate like they did me and Riku."

"Well, Riku's just a kid and they've seen you in a dress before, plus we all know Tifa and Aerith can take you Spiky ," Zack responded with a grin. "So why would they pick on Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent when they know they can get away with it with you?"

"Hey, I've kicked Rude's ass a couple times," stated Cloud. "And he had help."

"So did you," replied Zell.

While the other three men bickered, Leon slid an arm around Riku's waist and drew the boy closer before dropping his voice to speak to him quietly. "So did you enjoy carolling aside from the unwanted attention?"

"I don't really like parading around town like that," replied the silver-haired teen. "But I liked the carols themselves…and I liked just hanging out with the others until Aerith, Tifa, and Marlene starting going on about how I sounded."

"They were probably being a little over enthusiastic because they thought it would help," stated Leon.

"Probably," responded Riku as he settled his head against Leon's shoulder.

"So, can I at least get you to keep singing when you realise I'm approaching?" questioned the scarred man.

"I think I can do that," answered the cyan-eyed adolescent with a soft smile. "You know, I haven't heard you sing yet. Am I going to?"

Leon smiled in return, "Sure…but only you."

"Maybe you can teach me a couple more carols tomorrow while we fill out our Christmas cards," suggested Riku in a questioning tone.

"That sounds like a plan," said Leon. "You can make some of that honeynog you were talking about too."

"Okay," answered the silvered teen. Leon tightened his hold on the boy's waist when he moved to shift away. "I thought you didn't like doing this sort of thing in front of people?"

"I was thinking of changing that rule to only in public or around strangers," stated the steel-eyed man as gently stroked the boy's abdomen with his fingertips.

"We're still not going to be one of those couples who make out in front of their friends, right?" commented the teenager, "Because that's just annoying."

"Of course it is," replied Leon. "I don't think either of us ever would do that anyway."

"No, we wouldn't," agreed Riku. "…But I'm glad you're okay with this now…"

The sable-haired man brought up his other hand to brush the boy's hair back again. "Good…you know, it isn't be-"

"I know," interrupted Riku when Leon hesitated. "Between the jailbait thing and homophobes, it wouldn't be a wise idea to advertise and we just agreed we aren't the type for PDA's anyway."

Leon simply looked down at the cyan-eyed boy. "How do you always manage to understand what I can't even say?"

Riku shrugged before leaning against the scarred man more soundly. "That's just part of why we work so well I guess."

Leon smiled and stroked the adolescent's side as he kissed the top of his head.

Neither noticed the grins their friends were wearing at this small display of affection.


	11. Cards

_Cards:_

Leon was lying across the sofa, trying to read a book while enjoying the fire; however, his young lover was constantly distracting him, although he clearly was not trying to...at least, not in the sense that he was succeeding.

Riku was sitting crossed legged on the floor between the sofa and the coffee table, with several small scrolls, bottles, Christmas cards, envelopes, gel pens, and Leon's address book laid out on the wooded surface before him.

Not that the scarred man was complaining, he just would not let the cyan-eyed teen know how much he actually was enjoying himself.

"Here Squall, you need to sign this one too," commented Riku as he passed another card back to the steel-eyed man.

"Who's this one for?" asked Leon as he accepted the card, along with a gold gel pen. "Do we have to use these things?"

"It's for Barret and Marlene, and they're festive," replied the silver-haired adolescent as he wrote out the information on the envelope using a silver gel pen. "But you don't have to if it's too big a strike against your image…"

The sable-haired man smirked behind the boy as he wrote out a quick holiday greeting to go along with the much more inventive one that Riku had already scrolled down in his neat and tiny script. "No, I'll use it if that's what you want."

Riku added a stamp to the envelope and then held up a hand for Leon to give the card back.

"How do you always know when I'm finished?" asked the scarred man as he handed the completed card and pen back to the teen.

"It's a gift," replied the silver-haired boy. "And you press down hard with the pen, which makes a little scratching sound while you write."

Leon chuckled as Riku made ribbon curls with the ribbon he had tied around a small scroll before dropping into a bottle, which he then corked. "What's with the messages in the bottles anyway?"

"Mickey showed me how to send these across worlds," stated the cyan-eyed adolescent. "Since I can't send cards to my friends on the islands, I'm sending them these instead."

"You know, I didn't actually expect you to be so good at this sort of stuff," commented the steel-eyed man. "You got me to start on my shopping early, you got yours done before even Aerith had, you have participated in holiday decorating, crafts, and baking, and now the cards…"

"Yeah, most people don't see me as the domestic sort, but I guess I just got used to it growing up," replied Riku with a shrug. Then, he handed the man another card over his shoulder. "Here, this one's for your sister."

"Well, it's not just that you do it all, it's that you're so good at all of it," remarked the sable-haired man as he took Ellone's card.

Riku smiled when he noticed that Leon was writing a lot more this time. "My mom needed help, so I did it. Now, I sort of like doing it again…but it's different. I don't know…"

Leon stroked the boy's hair as he handed back the card and pen. As usual, Riku did not read what he wrote before placing it in the envelope and sealing it. The scarred man could not help but smile at this. "I mentioned you."

"How do you think she'll react?" asked the silvered teen quietly.

"She'll be so happy that I found you," replied Leon. "Of course, I'll have to confirm that I meant to write 'he' and not 'she' but Ellone won't actually care about that...it'll just be surprising. Your age will give her some concern, but once she writes to everyone else as well and hears what we all have to say about you, she'll be pleased…she's always worried about me being alone."

Riku nodded, "My mother used to worry about that with me too. So you think she'll like me?"

"She'll adore you, trust me," the scarred man stated with a smile as he started stroking the boy's hair again. A stray question he had sometimes wondered came to mind, and the Gunblade wielder decided it was finally a decent time to ask. "Do you think your mother would have approved of me?"

"The age difference would have concerned her too," answered the cyan-eyed teen softly as he leaned into Leon's touch, "But she would have loved you once she met you…"

Leon leaned down to kiss Riku's head. "So, who's next?" he asked once he straightened out again.

"We still have Tifa, Rude, and Denzel," commented the silvered adolescent.

"We're going to see them," replied the Gunblade wielder. "Why are we sending them a card?"

"If we don't, then Denzel might feel left out when Marlene mentions that her and Barret received one," remarked the cyan-eyed teen.

"Damn, you always have a reason," said Leon with a smirk and a shake of his head. "I think I only ask now to find out what it is as opposed to whether you have one."

Riku chuckled before continuing, "There's also Matron and the headmaster, and some people I don't know from your address book. The Seagills, A guy named Ward Zabac, a lady named Laguna Loire that you seem to have-"

Leon interrupted the boy with a full laugh. "Did…did you just say a _lady_ named Laguna Loire…?"

"Er…yeah," answered the silver-haired teen, who had turned at the waist to look at his boyfriend perplexedly. "Why is that funny?"

"Because Laguna Loire is my father," answered Leon.

Cyan eyed widened slightly. "Sorry…I didn't mean anything by that…Wait; your _father_…? I thought Ellone and Matron raised you at the old orphanage?"

"They did," answered the scarred man. "Laguna and I didn't know about each other for a long time. He travelled a lot or something like that. I don't actually care. Ellone still sees him often, and she tells me how he is when she writes to me, but he and I mainly just send each other letters once every year or so."

Riku studied the Gunblade wielder's eyes for a moment, and then nodded slowly, understanding clear in his expressive eyes. Then, he turned back to face the coffee table and the fire once more. "So are you going to send him a card?"

"Yeah, it really is time I told him about you anyway," replied Leon easily as he took a blank card from the cyan-eyed boy.

Steel blue eyes glanced over as Riku hurriedly wrote out another scroll and slipped it into a bottle that already held Sora's Christmas missive. Another question that sometimes bothered the scarred man came to mind. "Do you ever…miss your father?"

"You can't miss what you never had," replied the cyan-eyed boy in a compliant, but slightly wistful tone as he filled out another scroll for one of his friends on the islands.

"Do you ever miss your home?" asked Leon, knowing a wall when he ran into one, but making a note to test it again later.

Riku straightened and remained still for a moment, and Leon got the impression that he was actually thinking over the question. Then, the silvered adolescent turned to stare at Leon for a moment before simply answering, "This _is _home."

After letting the statement sink in for a brief moment, the scarred man set down the card and pen he was holding as he straightened, and then he grabbed the boy and pulled him up until he was forced to climb onto the sofa as well. Meeting bemused eyes with a warm smile, Leon said, "Yeah, it is."

Riku just had enough time to smile in return before his boyfriend captured his lips in a deep kiss and pressed him back onto the sofa.

Later that evening, while the finished cards still laid on the coffee table and Leon still held Riku against him on the sofa, the scarred man could not help but smile.

Radiant Garden was finally home again for them both, because that is where they both happened to be together…and he would not have it any other way.


	12. Holly

_Holly:_

Aerith was weaving together holly boughs to decorate her house with, and Marlene was making holly crowns while Riku, Leon, and Zack were chopping, stacking, and bringing in firewood.

"Here Riku, you have to wear one too," said Marlene as Riku headed toward the backdoor after bringing in another armful of wood.

The silvered adolescent turned to the seven-year-old without a word and simply sat beside her on the floor. She smiled as she plopped the circlet on his head and stepped back to watch the effects of the green leaves and red berries against his hair. "You look pretty," she commented before sitting back down to make another crown.

Aerith stifled a laugh.

"Thanks, so do you," replied the teen easily before he stood up to continue the task he had been performing beforehand.

"Wait, I need to give these to Zack and Leon…and you need to come with me or Leon won't wear his," stated Marlene as she stood with two slightly larger crowns of holly.

Riku arched an eyebrow. "...And what makes you think he'll wear one for me?"

"Because he loves you, silly," replied the seven-year-old as though this were the most obvious explanation in the world.

This time Aerith was less successful in suppressing her mirth.

"He loves you too, you know," stated the cyan-eyed adolescent, looking away slightly to hide his eyes behind his bangs as he tilted his head downward. "He's just not one for saying it."

"Oh, I know he loves me too," Marlene stated certainly with a small nod. "But it's different from how he loves you. He loves you the way Rude loves Tifa and Zack loves Aerith…that means he'll do stuff for you that he won't do for anyone else…hasn't he ever told you that?"

Now, Aerith had tears in her eyes and a hand over mouth as her shoulders shook with suppressed giggles.

"Er, no…not in words anyway," replied Riku, now looking slightly uncomfortable.

"But you do know he loves you, right?" asked Aerith, her former mirth replaced by concern.

"Mm-hm," answered the silver-haired adolescent with a small smile, although he did not hold the unshakable confidence that Marlene had a moment before when she stated the same thing.

"I'm going to give Zack his," stated Marlene as she headed toward the back door. "You come out in a minute to get Leon to wear his, okay Riku?"

"Okay," the teen answered, then he glanced at Aerith, his expressive eyes clearly stating that he wanted to ask something but was hesitant to do so.

Aerith offered the boy a sympathetic smile. "I know Leon can be-"

"I know him too," Riku interrupted softly. "I'm not worried about that. I _am _worried about Tifa though…"

The green-eyed woman blinked in confusion for a moment before her usual serene smile returned. "I'm glad you know Leon loves you, although I'm not sure if you realise how much…but why are you worried about Tifa?"

"Why is she seeing a doctor today?" asked the cyan-eyed boy.

"Because she can't shake that flu she's been fighting," replied Aerith. "Just because she's been ill doesn't mean…oh, sweetie, I didn't even think…Did your mother have to see a doctor often?" The kind woman placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as she looked at him sympathetically.

"This isn't because of that," replied Riku. "Why haven't one of the rest of us caught this flu from her? And her scent is funny lately…there's this light to her that isn't usually there."

"I don't think I'll be able to understand the scent thing, but what do you mean by light?" questioned Aerith.

"You know how Cloud gets sort of…well, _dark _sometimes?" asked the silvered adolescent. Aerith nodded right away. "When that happens, he actually gains this touch of darkness that isn't there normally…it actually doesn't even seem to be his. It's the same with Tifa now, only its light instead of darkness and it's _always _there…and it's been growing…"

Aerith looked concerned and confused for a moment before she suddenly stilled. "Riku…how long ago did this light appear?"

"Well, it was a lot weaker at first, but I'd say a few weeks before she got sick is when I noticed it," answered the cyan-eyed teen.

Suddenly, Aerith smiled more broadly than before. "Why didn't any of us think of this? Rude says she's been sore and achy, Tifa's complained about feeling queasy, Cloud and Yuffie have both noted her eating foods she normally dislikes lately…and now this…it all fits."

"Fits what?" questioned Riku. "So…she's okay?"

"She's more than okay," replied the green-eyed woman. "Don't tell anyone else unless they're just as worried about her as you were, but it sounds to me like Tifa's pregnant."

"Oh," Riku simply stared at the woman for a moment. "Actually that does fit…I wonder why I didn't think of that…"

"Because pregnancy isn't really something you need to worry over or familiarise yourself with," answered the green-eyed woman. "Now this stays between the four of us, alright?"

The silver-haired boy raised his head to look directly at Aerith with obvious confusion. "Four of us…?"

"Well, naturally I'm going to tell Zack and I wouldn't expect you to keep it from Leon," explained Aerith with a smile. "But make sure you tell him not to repeat it. I'll do the same with Zack. I'm sure Tifa and Rude will tell us all soon enough."

Riku smiled, pleased that Aerith had just offhandedly placed him and Leon at the same level as her and Zack. "Of course; Leon's good about that sort of thing…he won't tell anyone."

Suddenly, Zack's laughter could be heard drifting in from the backyard. Aerith's smile deepened, Riku looked somewhat curious.

"You know what's going on out there, don't you?" asked the green-eyed woman. The adolescent merely shook his head. "Marlene is probably scolding Leon for not making his feelings for you clearer. You're too hesitant when asked about that."

"I think that's more due to my issues than his reticent nature," stated Riku evenly.

"All the more reason for him to make sure you don't have any doubts," replied Aerith simply.

"I think I'm going to go help him out," replied the cyan-eyed teenager. "And I did tell Marlene I'd come out to help her with the holly."

Aerith smiled and returned to weaving holly branches together for her stair rail as the boy left the house.

Riku stepped outside, and was immediately met with a gust of cold air, as well as the sight of Zack laughing with a crown of holly on his head. Marlene was staring up at Leon with her small hands on her hips; the steel-eyed man looked torn between confusion, amusement, and annoyance.

Riku wrapped his arms around himself and grinned as he walked forward, "Hey Marlene is Squall refusing to be festive?"

The little girl jumped and then turned to face Riku, "He isn't cooperating at all."

The cyan-eyed adolescent moved to stand beside Leon, who immediately wrapped an arm around the shivering teen's shoulders. "Why not, Squall? Both Zack and I are wearing them too…"

"Yeah…and Riku looks really pretty, doesn't he?" Marlene demanded more than asked before adding, "And even Rude wore one for a bit…but then it scratched up his head since he doesn't have any hair, so I told him he could take it off."

"That was nice of you," Riku commented. Then, he looked up to meet the scarred man's eyes. "So, why aren't you cooperating?"

"In all fairness, she hasn't simply been pestering him about the crown," said Zack as he wiped his eyes.

Riku looked down at Marlene and asked seriously, "Is this about what you were saying in the house?"

"Rude tries to either say something nice to Tifa or do something just for her everyday because he says he wants her to know how special she is to him and that he hasn't forgotten how lucky he is to have her," stated Marlene.

Zack and Leon looked at one another. "Wow, I never Rude was such a romantic," commented the violet-eyed man.

"Neither did I, but how often does the man actually speak around us?" replied Leon.

"Good point, he's even more taciturn than either of you are," remarked Zack, this earned him a slight glare from the Gunblade wielder and slight shrug from the teenager.

"And Aerith says that Zack always shows her how much he loves her in little ways," continued Marlene, causing Zack to look torn between embarrassment and amusement. "He calls her a special name when it's just them, and looks at her or touches her arm a certain way when they're out-"

"Okay, I think Leon gets the picture," interrupted the former SOLDIER. "Why does Aerith have answer all of your questions…?"

"Because she's nice," replied the seven-year-old before she returned her focus to Leon "So, do you do anything like that?"

"It's not the same for me and Riku, Marlene," explained Leon gently as he subconsciously tightened his grip on the boy. "We can't make it that obvious that we're together. Do you understand that?"

"No," answered the girl immediately, "Why not?"

Riku squeezed Leon's hand before kneeling down until he was level with the seven-year-old. "Some people will have a problem with us being together…and there's even some laws that say we can't, so you see, if everyone knows, we could get hurt or be forced to be apart, and we don't want that."

"But none of us care," stated Marlene. "Why can't he do that stuff when he's just here or at our house?"

"Well, we talked about that recently," said Riku. He bit his lip and then glanced at Leon before continuing. "We wanted to wait until we were sure everyone was comfortable with it, and now we are, so we aren't holding back as much, okay?"

The brown-eyed girl did not look convinced. "Then why-"

"We aren't as obvious as the others, and Leon isn't as romantic as Rude and Zack, but that's fine," interrupted Riku gently. "I love him just as he is, and he _does _do little things with me that he doesn't do with anyone else, unless someone might see who shouldn't. You just saw him put his arm around me…have you seen him do that to anyone else?"

Marlene seemed to think for a moment, Zack shifted his gaze to Leon. "No…neither of you ever touch anyone else…" answered the girl finally.

"See?" said the cyan-eyed boy. "He also strokes my hair or kisses my head sometimes when we're alone, and I'm the only one he allows to call him Squall. So it's the same with us, just downplayed a bit, alright?"

"I guess so…," answered Marlene. Riku sighed, his teeth chattered slightly and he wrapped his arms around himself once more.

"Why don't we talk about it more later?" suggested Leon as he gripped Riku's shoulders and guided the boy into a standing position. "Riku isn't used to the weather here yet, and it's getting too cold for him."

Marlene looked at the older man suspiciously, and then took in the teenager's shivering form.

"If you're still worried about this later, then we'll talk about it some more, okay?" said Riku.

"Okay," said Marlene, now back to her usual cheerful and confident tone.

"But first, give me Squall's crown," stated the silvered adolescent with a subtle grin. "He needs to be festive too."

Marlene handed over the circlet of holly with a smile, and Riku immediately turned to Leon, who arched an eyebrow.

"Zack, Aerith, Marlene, and I are all wearing them." Riku pointed out; "Do we look stupid?"

"You look beautiful, and of course Marlene and Aerith look nice," steel blue eyes darted over to the other man before Leon smirked. "Zack looks kind of stupid though."

"Ah, the air here is thick with envy," stated the violet-eyed man as he adjusted his holly wreath.

"Please?" Riku said softly.

The smirk turned in to a smile, "Fine…" Leon took the holly from Riku's hand and put it over his head. "There, happy?"

Marlene beamed as Riku smiled, "Mm-hm…thanks." Then, he kissed the scarred man's cheek.

"Alright, I'm taking Riku home now," said Leon.

"Bye Marlene, Zack," said the cyan-eyed teen as they turned to walk around the house.

Leon wrapped an arm around the silver-haired boy as they crossed the street. "What happened in the house that got Marlene set on that?"

Riku shrugged and looked away, "Long story short; I hesitated and you've never told me that I'm special…it seems in girl-world, this means I need reassurance."

Leon did not seem to find that amusing. He tightened his grip on the boy, "Do you?"

"…No," The cyan-eyed boy leaned into the scarred man slightly. "I meant what I said to Marlene."

"Good," answered the Gunblade wielder. "I-"

"Don't," Riku said softly. "I don't want you to feel like you have to say something. I like knowing that everything that comes from you is real."

Leon smiled as he unlocked the front door to his house and guided the adolescent in ahead of him. Once the door closed behind him, he pulled Riku close again.

"This is real," stated the Gunblade wielder before he raised the boy's chin to kiss him. After a moment, he parted their mouths just enough to whisper, "And you are very special to me…you're my Sydän…"

Riku smiled, "You know my mother taught me that language, right? She was from the same continent as you are."

"I know, and I've heard you use it when startled," answered the scarred man.

Riku's smile took over his eyes before Leon closed the short distant between them again.


	13. Santa Clause

_Santa Clause:_

"…Sora, for the last time, I wasn't trying to be mean," Riku stated mildly into a Gummi radio he had rigged to work across worlds from his bedroom to Sora's back on the islands. "I honestly believed that there was no Santa Clause…"

Leon smiled slightly and shook his head as he continued down the hallway to the sitting room. A knock at the front door caused him to detour.

"Hi Leon, I was wondering if I could hide something here until Christmas Eve?" asked Zack once the scarred man stepped aside to allow him inside.

"Aerith trying to find out what you got her?" questioned Leon.

"Yeah, I should have known not to let her know I got her present already," replied the violet-eyed man. "I don't normally get it so early, so she was bound to get curious."

"Sure, you can stick it in my room," answered the Gunblade wielder with a small chuckle. "She'll never go in there."

"Thanks," said Zack as he pulled a small wrapped package out of his pocket. "So you still have separate rooms? I didn't think you were serious about that. Where is Riku, anyway?"

"His room," replied Leon. "And I think it's better to have our own rooms for now. I don't want him to feel pressured and having your own space is especially important at his age."

"Which room does he sleep in?" asked Zack.

"Mine," answered the sable-haired man simply. "Privacy is great, but we're together for a reason and he sleeps better with me than he does alone."

"That's good then," replied the violet-eyed man with an easy smile. "So what does he do in his room?"

"Well, right now he's talking to Sora on that radio he altered to work across worlds," Leon smirked slightly. "He's being given a hard time for telling Sora there wasn't a Santa Clause."

"Sora still believes in Santa Clause?" asked the former SOLDIER. "Isn't he a bit old for that?"

"Well, apparently he stopped believing back when he was seven and Riku told him the truth," the steel-eyed man explained as the smirk ebbed away, "But then he met Santa Clause when he was travelling the worlds and so now he's giving Riku a hard time about it…Riku was only trying to be nice though. He didn't want Sora to be upset if he heard it from any of the big kids or something…"

"Ah, that makes sense…he does seem to feel like it's his duty to watch over Sora," stated the raven-haired man. "You know…I actually wondered about that sometimes after Riku and his mother went away…"

"Wondered about what?" questioned the scarred man.

"Well, she was a healer and a scientist…and really practical-minded," said Zack. "I wondered how things like Santa and the Easter Bunny were going to be handled…whether she'd tell him the truth right away or not. That sort of thing…"

"You really thought about him a lot back then, didn't you?" asked Leon.

"His father was my best friend…and he meant a lot to me too," answered the violet-eyed man with a shrug. "Of course I wondered about him. I had sort of expected to see him grow up, you know?"

The Gunblade wielder nodded. "She didn't tell him."

Zack drew his eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

"Riku's mother, she didn't tell him there wasn't a Santa Clause," explained Leon. "She was ill, so instead of standing there taking photos like the other parents; she would sit back when she took him to see Santa at the local village. He always asked for the same thing; he never told her what it was and he never got it, so after a few years of trying to figure out what he was doing wrong, he decided that maybe it wasn't him. I guess he didn't want Sora to be as disappointed as he was."

"He talked to you about all of this?" asked the former SOLDIER, looking slightly awed. "He doesn't talk about that part of his childhood with me…not that it's actually over, but you know what I mean."

"You were close to his parents…it could be painful for you. I only care about him." The sable-haired man shrugged, "Anyway, I asked after Sora first started pestering him about it."

The violet-eyed man looked at the other thoughtfully. "Did he tell you what he always asked for?"

The sable-haired man arched an eyebrow, "What wouldn't he tell her about because it might upset her?"

Zack looked confused for a moment and then realisation struck; "Sephiroth…"

Leon nodded slowly, "He was a kid, his mother was ill, and he wanted his father to come home… Consciously, he gave up on it a long time ago."

"What if he doesn't have to?" asked the raven-haired man. "Maybe I c-"

"We're not opening that wound again," the steel-eyed man stated evenly.

After a brief pause, Zack nodded. "I'm still going to answer any questions he asks…as long as they won't hurt him."

"Thank you," replied Leon, sounding relieved.

"Well, technically I'm doing it for Riku, but I'm glad you're pleased," answered the former SOLDIER with a grin. "You've really fallen for him."

The steel-eyed man smiled slightly, "You have no idea…well, if that box contains what I think it does, then you might."

"Twenty-four karat gold band, a pink pearl, and a couple emeralds; sort of looks like a flower," said Zack with a broad smile as he waved said package. "I was so thrilled when I found out Aerith kept my savings hidden away…It would have sucked to have to earn all of that all over again."

"I can imagine," replied the scarred man, "But you would have done it."

"Of course," stated the violet-eyed man immediately. "Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Yeah," Leon's smile deepened as Riku entered the room, "I would."

"Hi Zack, when did you get here?" said Riku as the raven-haired man stepped forward to give him a quick hug.

"Just a moment ago," answered Zack. "You and Leon are going to be hiding one of Aerith's Christmas gifts for me."

"The important one?" asked the cyan-eyed boy as he moved to stand beside Leon.

"Yep, I think I'm anticipating giving it to her even more than she is," stated the former SOLDIER.

"Well, she doesn't know what it is yet," replied the silver-haired adolescent.

"True," Zack smiled, "Oh here, I probably should actually give it to you, huh?" The violet-eyed man tossed the small package to Riku.

The teenager smirked after he caught it in one hand, "Yeah...that would probably help."

"Fine, let's see you be a little wise ass when you're forgetting what you were doing because you got distracted by thinking of Leon," retorted the former SOLDIER. "Oh wait…that's already happened…"

"It has?" asked Leon as he turned his attention to Riku.

The silvered adolescent flushed slightly and did not meet either man's eyes. "Maybe once or twice…"

Leon smirked as he slipped an arm around the boy's waist and kissed his temple, "Don't worry…I might have done the same thing once or twice myself…"

Riku raised his head to glance at the scarred man, "Really?"

The Gunblade wielder nodded, "Ask Cid about the south wall incident sometime."

Zack started chuckling, "That was because of you? I thought for sure it was Cloud or Zell."

"Really…? Everyone else bet it was either Cloud or Reno," stated Leon, his arm and attention still on the adolescent beside him.

"Well, I'd better head back before Aerith wonders why I'm here so long just to invite you two to dinner on Friday…by the way, be at our house at six that day, alright?" Zack waved at his two friends as Leon nodded and Riku said _okay_.

Leon turned Riku to face him as the former SOLDIER closed the door behind him. "Did Sora forgive you yet?"

"He forgave me before I even said I was sorry," answered Riku. "He finally stopped whining though…of course, he only did that after I explained about my parents, and then he felt really bad about giving me such a hard time. Fortunately, his moods never last that long…"

"Yeah, I think he's one of the moodiest people I know aside from Cloud," replied the scarred man. After stroking the boy's back for a moment while looking thoughtful, he asked, "So do you still not believe in Santa Clause?"

The cyan-eyed teen sighed, "I know Sora wasn't making it up, and he's not totally insane…but I-" the boy bit his lip and turned his eyes away. "I just can't, you know?"

"I understand," replied the steel-eyed man. "I wouldn't be able to believe again either…even if I met the man like Sora did. I guess it just takes a certain type of person for that."

"I guess so," murmured the silver-haired adolescent. "Sora doesn't seem to understand that though…"

"He'll come around," said Leon. "After how long you two have been best friends and everything you've pulled through, I doubt he's going to hold a grudge over your disbelief in Santa Clause."

"I know…I guess," replied the cyan-eyed boy. "He just has a hard time understanding certain things…"

"Like how you've changed?" asked Leon as he stroked the small of the adolescent's back. He continued speaking gently without needing to wait for the boy's answer. "You've changed before and he's accepted it. Don't worry, my Sydän, he'll come around."

Riku smiled softly and tilted his head up to place a gentle kiss on Leon's lips. "You know, for a man who doesn't like to talk much, you always know just what to say. Thanks Squall…you're right."

"Of course I am," replied the scarred man. "I'm used to extremists and emotional friends…and I know you're a hard one to walk away from." Then, he leaned down to kiss the boy again.

When they parted, Leon grinned. "So if you did believe in Santa Clause again…what would you ask for?"

Riku smiled again and raised his arms to link them around the steel-eyed man's neck, "I think I already have everything I want."

Leon wrapped his arms further around the adolescent's waist, "So do I. Come on; I told Zack we'd hide this in the bedroom," he added as he tapped the boy's side with the ring box.

Riku tilted his head slightly, "Since when is it _the_ bedroom?"

"Since I decided I have enough privacy," answered Leon as he led the boy toward the room under discussion. "I still want you to keep yours as just yours for now though. That way you can have some space if you ever feel like things are moving too quickly or anything. You should start thinking of this as your house too anyway…you still refer to it as mine."

"Everyone does," replied the cyan-eyed teen. "It's just-"

"You live here too," interrupted the sable-haired man. "And everyone else will catch on soon enough. I want this, okay?"

"Okay," Riku smiled softly and kissed the Gunblade wielder's jaw. "I guess we really don't need a Santa Clause then."

"I never was big on the idea of a jolly fat guy breaking into my house and leaving shit in some socks anyway," stated the steel-eyed man.

Riku chuckled, "If you're planning on making use of the newly christened bedroom, then kiss me before the mental image of Santa breaking and entering has time to set."

Leon complied right away, and by the time he was through with the boy, Riku's mind was far from thoughts of their previous discussion.


	14. Gifts

_Gifts:_

"Why are girlfriends the hardest people to buy Christmas gifts for?" complained Zell as he sat on one of Leon's armchairs.

"You still have no idea what to get Quistis yet?" said Zack incredulously from the sofa. "You've known her since before you can remember and she's not _that _complex."

"Yeah, says the guy who got his girlfriend a sweater and an engagement ring," replied Zell. "The sweater could be the ugliest one on the earth and she still won't care once she sees the other gift."

"Well don't you know what she needs?" asked Leon from the sofa.

"What does that mean?" demanded the tattooed man.

"Well, like Riku was cold so I got him clothes to keep him warm," stated the scarred man. "Of course I gave it all to him, so it didn't really help on the Christmas gift issue…but didn't Quistis say she needed to get a scarf the other day?"

"Really…? That could work," stated the blonde man. "But I can't _just _get her a scarf…"

"Why don't you just ask her what she wants?" questioned Cloud.

"Because that never works," said Zell.

"It would be too easy if they just told us what they wanted," added Zack. "We need to be thoughtful and pay attention."

"It would be nice if she'd just com up with a few suggestions," stated Zell. "Hey, I could have Sora prove that Santa's real and get her to write a list…"

"Actually, have either of you tried asking?" Cloud looked from Zell to Zack. "I asked most of the people I got gifts for what they wanted and got some suggestions…even from the women."

"Yeah, but you don't have a girlfriend," said the tattooed blonde, "They're different."

"You didn't answer his question," stated Leon. "_Have _you actually asked?"

"Of course not," replied Zell. "Then she'd know I had no idea of what to get her and she'd either be upset or annoyed."

"I have to agree with Zell on this one," stated Zack. "I'd rather guess than risk hurting Aer's feelings."

"What makes you so sure asking would do either?" questioned Leon.

"You've never been this serious about anyone before," said Zell sympathetically. "It doesn't work that way once they get all emotionally attached."

Just then, the front door opened and Riku entered before shrugging off his coat and brushing some snow out of his bangs. "Hey Squall…Er, and everybody. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, but Leon has something he'd like to ask you," said Cloud with a smirk.

The cyan-eyed adolescent arched an eyebrow and then turned to his boyfriend.

Leon shot Cloud a small glare before smiling softly at the teenager. "I'm not finished with my holiday shopping and I need some ideas for you."

Riku looked slightly confused, "Seriously? I thought you were done already…"

"Well, I'm almost done," said Leon, ignoring the other men's smirks and grins. "So, what do you want for Christmas?"

"A puppy," the silver-haired boy deadpanned.

The other three men chuckled. "See…I told you- What?" Zell looked around as Zack bit his lip; Cloud was clearly trying hard not to laugh aloud, and Leon arched an eyebrow. Then he turned to Riku, who looked slightly embarrassed.

"You're serious?" asked Leon.

Riku nodded, "Mm-hmm…"

"Shiva, I keep forgetting how young he is," stated the tattooed man before Zack pegged his forehead with a pecan and gave him a pointed look.

Riku sighed and rolled his eyes, "I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut…"

Leon caught his wrist as the boy tried to walk away. "Wait…you actually want a puppy?"

"Yes," the cyan-eyed-teen answered, beginning to sound annoyed as well as embarrassed. "I liked the time I spent with Pluto over the past year or so, and Mickey said that his girlfriend is having puppies, and Sora said you liked the Dalmatian puppies in Traverse Town, so I just thought…never mind."

"Wait…by _his_, do you mean Pluto's er, girlfriend?" questioned Zack.

Cloud barely concealed a snort, "The dog has a girlfriend?" Then a walnut connected with his head, courtesy of Zack. "Okay, why did we leave the mixed nuts by him?"

Leon ignored all of this as he tried to catch Riku's eyes. "Have you ever had a dog before?"

The silvered adolescent simply shook his head. Leon stroked the back of the boy's hand with his thumb. "Neither have I," he stated with a slight smile. "We should get one."

Riku raised his head and turned to look at Leon. A soft smile touched his lips, "You really want to?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" responded the steel-eyed man.

Riku's smile deepened as he shook his head while moving towards his boyfriend. He rested a knee against the sofa beside Leon as he pressed a kiss against the man's lips. Leon raised his hands to stroke and grip the boy's upper arms.

Zell turned to Cloud; "So is this like the gay equivalent of having kids?"

"No, and why do you automatically turn to me to ask that?" replied the spiky-haired man.

"Aren't you gay?" asked the tattooed blonde.

Cloud's eyes narrowed, "Zack…" A hazelnut hit Zell between the eyes.

"Will you two shut up?" demanded the raven-haired man. "Isn't it obvious something fairly significant just happened?"

"You are all aware that we're still right here," said Leon. Riku was now sitting between Leon and Zack on the sofa, but was resting against his boyfriend and holding his hand.

"I'm not usually aware of my surroundings while I'm kissing Quistis," explained Zell.

"We're special," replied the Gunblade wielder flatly.

"Only around other people," stated Zack with a smile. "I have a feeling they're just like the rest of us behind closed doors…and I do appreciate that, considering that I'm practically Riku's godfather…"

"Hell, I'm not his anything and I'd rather not see Leon molesting him," commented Zell, chuckling as Leon glared at him.

"Don't you have a gift to go buy somewhere?" said Leon.

"Actually yes; scarves, you said?" The tattooed man smiled at his old friend as he stood. "Come on Zack, you can help me."

"Gee, thanks," replied the violet-eyed man as he stood as well. "Come on Cloud; If I'm getting dragged out there, then so are you."

"Man, I really need a girlfriend…or boyfriend," stated the spiky-haired man as he stood. "Of course, I don't literally mean _boy _like some people have…hey!" Cloud yelled when an almond connected with the base of his skull.

"It wasn't me," said Zack as the blonde glanced at him suspiciously. "How could I hit you from here?"

After the three men said their goodbyes and left, Leon smiled at Riku, "Nice shot."

"Thanks," replied the cyan-eyed boy as he curled his legs under him and leaned against the scarred man more comfortably.

"Why didn't you mention this puppy thing sooner?" asked the Gunblade wielder.

"I figured it would sound juvenile…and we see how wrong I was," added the teenager in a mildly sarcastic tone.

Leon rubbed the adolescent's arm, "It doesn't sound juvenile. A lot of grown-ups like dogs too…that didn't come out sounding right…"

Riku chuckled softly, "But you actually want to get one?"

"Yes, I really did like those Dalmatians," commented the scarred man as he idly stroked the boy's hair. "Did Mickey say when the puppies would be able to go to their new homes?"

"He said they should be ready right after the holidays," answered the cyan-eyed adolescent as he titled his head into the man's hand and his eyes fluttered closed.

The steel-eyed man smiled as his eyes moved over the teenager. "Busy day or did I find another sensitive spot?"

"Hmm…A little of both," replied the silver-haired boy softly as he rested his head completely against the sable-haired man's shoulder.

"I have a feeling at least one of these puppies is still available?" questioned Leon in almost a whisper.

"Mm-Hmm," replied Riku with a soft smile. "A boy…I think Mickey was hoping I'd work up the nerve to say something about it…"

"Of course he was; he cares about you and wants you to be happy," replied the Gunblade wielder, still stroking the boy's hair.

The silvered adolescent made a noncommittal sound as he breathing evened.

The scarred man continued stroking the boy and smiling as he quietly added, "And so do I."

It was the first time Leon ever saw Riku gently smiling in his sleep, and the steel-eyed man hoped it would not be the last as he carefully pulled the throw blanket he had decided to leave over the sofa since Riku was always so cold lately over the slumbering boy.

Leon continued sitting as he was until it was clear that Riku was in a deep sleep before he gently moved him to the bedroom.


	15. Bells

_Bells:_

Leon entered his house to the sound of bells chiming out a vaguely familiar tune. He thought that perhaps he had heard the song as a child, but never since then.

The steel-eyed man followed the sound to Riku's room and raised a hand to rap gently on the slightly ajar door.

"You can come in, Squall," Riku called before Leon's knuckles ever made contact with the wood.

With a slight smile, the scarred man entered the small room. Riku was adding the final additions to a wrapped package on his bed, and a short box with several tin solders holding bells were playing out the strange tune on the boy's desk. It looked rather worn. "Where did that come from?" asked Leon.

Cyan eyes glanced at the music box before returning to their previous focal point. "It was my mom's. I was looking for something in those boxes of her stuff I kept and came across it. Do you know this song?"

"I think I used to hear it as a child. It's from the continent your mother and I come from, isn't it?" replied the sable-haired man.

"Yes; she had it since she was a kid," answered the silver-haired adolescent. "She couldn't play it when people were around because they would wonder about the tunes."

"Did she ever explain the whole other world thing?" questioned the scarred man as he joined the teen on the bed.

"No, she jut said we were different and that we didn't really belong there," answered the cyan-eyed boy as he tied a label to the package on his folded legs. "It doesn't matter though. There, now I have all my presents wrapped. Do you need help with the rest of yours?"

"Well, obviously not one, but sure," replied the steel-eyed man, still watching the boy.

"Okay, do you want to bring them in here?" asked Riku as he finally met Leon's eyes. "I already have all the wrapping stuff set up and it doesn't matter if we get tired and leave everything out since it's not like I use this room much…just the desk and wardrobe, really."

Leon nodded as he glanced around the room. Despite its recent lack of use, the room still looked like Riku's…the only changes were a couple added photos of Leon, to fit amongst the photos of the silver-haired boy with Sora and Kairi over the years, and the photos of his mother and father. The scarred man recalled that Sora had been very pleased when he first saw Riku's bedroom here…apparently the cyan-eyed teen's room in the foster home he moved to after their return to the islands had been lifeless.

Riku stood and began moving toward the door, but he paused and glanced back when he noticed Leon's gaze still moving around the room. "Is everything okay?"

Steel blue eyes immediately moved onto the boy. "Yes…I was just thinking."

The cyan-eyed adolescent approached Leon and draped his arms around the man's neck; "About what?"

The sable-haired man wrapped his arms around the silvered teenager's waist, "You."

"Me…?" repeated the adolescent, looking vaguely curious. "Why?"

"Well not that I need a reason, but," Leon paused to think of how to phrase what he had been thinking. "It seems like you've always belonged here."

"It does," Riku agreed. "Maybe it's one of those _you can take the boy out of the world, but not the world out of the boy_ sort of things."

The Gunblade wielder nodded, "Maybe."

"What brought this on?" questioned the silver-haired boy.

"I suppose it's because Zack and I were talking about you earlier," replied the steel-eyed man. "He found a photo of him holding you when you were about six months old, and that just got him thinking about how things might have been."

"He shouldn't think about that," Riku said quietly, "It doesn't do any good…"

"Does it bother you to think of that?" questioned Leon with a small frown line forming between his eyes.

"It used to, but now I just don't think about it," replied the teenager. He smiled softly; "Besides, I have better things to dream about now…"

Leon smiled slightly as well, "Only you could make flushing look that pretty…"

A silver eyebrow arched. "What's got you in such a sharing mood today…?"

"This is a sharing mood?" asked the scarred man.

"For you it is," the cyan-eyed boy stated simply.

The sable-haired man chuckled once, "Wow, I really am a pain in the ass, aren't I?"

"See…? You normally would have just chuckled once and I would have gathered the rest from that, your expression, and your body language," Riku said as he stared into his boyfriend's eyes.

"You really have a talent for reading me," said the Gunblade wielder. "I like that, but…-"

"…But you're sorry you make me use it so often…" Riku finished for the steel-eyed man when he failed to complete his own sentence. The corner of Leon's mouth quirked up in a small smile and Riku offered a soft grin in return. "I knew it wouldn't last long…but that's okay, you get bonus points for the effort."

The Gunblade wielder shook his head, "I really must have done something kind in a past life…"

"You do plenty in this one," replied the master of shadows. "Come on; let's go get your presents."

Leon's smile remained as the boy kissed him quickly before pulling away and heading out of the room. Then the sable-haired man followed Riku to his own bedroom -_their_ bedroom, as Leon tended to think of it now- and found the adolescent picking up the cookbook Leon had gotten Aerith to balance on the box containing some motorbike part that Cloud had needed for Fenrir and the coat, scarf, and gloves he had gotten Ellone.

The steel-eyed man retrieved the gifts he had purchased for his other friends and then followed the boy back to his room, idly noting that Riku had waited for him.

The silvered teen laid the packages he had carried on the floor and then sat crossed legged at the head of his bed with Aerith's present, which he immediately began wrapping. Leon likewise deposited the gifts he had brought on the floor before sitting at the foot of the small bed with Zell's package to wrap. The bells were playing another old familiar tune.

"What did you end up getting for Tifa and Rude?" the cyan-eyed adolescent asked as he glanced up at the man.

"After you told me the big news, I thought a stroller would be appreciated even though it's a little early," replied the scarred man.

"Are you kidding?" the teen grinned at his boyfriend. "With how excited they are, I'm sure something for the baby is exactly what they'll want. Zack got Tifa some maternity clothes, too."

"Really…? I thought he had already bought her gift by the time he knew," said Leon.

"Nope, he had just decided what he was going to get her, but he changed his mind after he heard," explained the silver-haired boy. "Any tag preference for Aerith?"

The Gunblade wielder smirked, "No, use anything you like."

The cyan-eyed boy set the finished package aside and leaned over the edge of the bed to grab another gift, his shirt sliding up his torso slightly in the process. "Don't forget to fill the tag out later," he reminded as he pulled his shirt back down absently.

"I won't," replied Leon with a small smile.

Then the scarred man reached out and gripped the boy's hip with one hand, pulling Riku up to stand on his knees as Leon leaned forward and kissed him.

Riku gasped and placed a hand on Leon's chest for balance, then gripped his shoulder with his other hand and returned the kiss. When they parted, Riku slid forward to sit against Leon.

"You started thinking about how things might have been today too, didn't you?" asked the slightly breathless teen. "You don't normally think like that though…"

"I don't," agreed the steel-eyed man, rubbing the boy's side gently. "But while Zack kept talking about you growing up here, I thought about what might have happened if Sephiroth hadn't thought to send you away before he lost it, or if you were here when the Heartless took over…If you never had been friends with Sora before everything that happened… There are so many ways we might have lost you. I…-"

"You probably wouldn't be with me like this even if I had made it through all of that," the silver-haired adolescent finished for him with a complicated mix of understanding, sorrow, pain, love, and trust in his eyes. "You wouldn't be able to look at me this way if you had seen me grow up. Does that bother you…?"

"No," answered the Gunblade wielder immediately. "It was actually more of the first thought that bothered me."

"That you could have lost me before you even had me?" questioned Riku before leaning up again to plant a quick kiss on the scarred man's lips. "You didn't…like I said before; thinking about what might have been never does any good. There are plenty of real things to worry about without dwelling over something that was never going to happen anyway."

"You sound certain about that," commented Leon as he rested his hand over the adolescent's pelvic bone, but continued to idly stroke the fair skin with his thumb. "I would be too…but it does feel like you've belonged here all along."

The silvered teen glanced at the bells chiming out a gentle tune from his desk while Leon continued to watch him. "I do feel like I've always belonged here…but I don't think I was ever meant to be here all the time that I was away. Sort of like what you were saying before; everything that made it so I had to leave and then come back were put into motion long before I was even born…"

The sable-haired man raised the hand that was not resting over Riku's hipbone to caress the boy's face. "So you're starting to believe that everything might have happened for a reason…that it was beyond our control?"

"Not all of it," corrected the silver-haired boy. "We had and made some important choices, but the choices others made limited what we could do or know. Besides, after feeling the pull of the Keyblade and the call of the worlds, I know there is something more powerful than us out there…and after everything you just mentioned that could have happened, I also think that it knows what its doing. It kept me alive when my dad fell under Jenova's control, it led me to Sora so he was able to recognise what happened when I was possessed, and now it's brought me back home where I belong…with you."

"I like that," Leon responded as he smiled genuinely at the boy. He could have said more; about how pleased he was that the boy was here now; that the powers that be had won his eternal gratitude for seeing the boy through all those years; or he could have pushed the fact that this meant Riku certainly was not to blame for everything that had transpired in the year before. However, one look into the boy's expressive eyes, and Leon knew he did not have to say anything. So instead, he pulled the silvered adolescent into another kiss and did not release him after their mouths parted.

The scarred man realised that they had only wrapped a few of his presents, but for one of the first times in his life, he found that he did not care about the unfinished task in that moment. Leon smiled lightly as he stroked Riku's hair while the boy nestled against him and began humming along to the bells as they played a tune that used to be one of the Gunblade wielder's favourites as a child.

Leon felt Riku smile against his neck as he began to hum along as well while tightening his arms around the boy.


	16. Wreath

_Wreath:_

Zack smirked and raised an eyebrow when he opened his front door and saw Leon and Riku, both slightly breathless, dishevelled and notably wet, with snow in their hair. The packages they were carrying also looked slightly damp on the bottom.

"And here I thought only Cloud only get this tousled simply walking across the street," commented the violet-eyed man as he took the packages and set them on a thin table in the entrance hall, where several more presents sat.

"He pelted me with a snowball as soon as I turned around from locking our door," said Leon.

"Ah, so naturally you couldn't let the little punk get away with that without retaliation," replied the raven-haired man with a grin. "I understand completely."

The silver-haired teen smirked at his boyfriend, "Hey, at least I didn't tackle you into a snow drift."

Zack laughed as he turned to Leon, "You actually tackled him? Damn...and I missed it. Was he kicking your ass or did you just come up with an excuse to molest him in public?"

"Actually, he's just hard to hit with something that small, but that's not a bad idea," replied the scarred man as he brushed some snow out of the adolescent's hair with a small smile.

The former SOLDIER stopped laughing, and stared at his friend with wide eyes for a moment before blinking and smiling broadly. "I cannot believe that you just said that. Shiva, this kid has done you wonders…" Zack pulled Riku into a tight one-armed hug.

"Thanks, now I could just get you to stop referring to me as 'the kid' or 'little punk', we'll be set," replied the cyan-eyed boy.

"Just for this, I'll drop 'little punk'," stated Zack, smile still in place. "But you're stuck with 'kid', sorry."

The silvered teen shrugged, "I'll take what I can get."

"There's the holiday spirit," commented the raven-haired man. "Now come on, your new biggest fans are waiting for you."

Riku dug in his heels, subconsciously by the look of it. Leon frowned and Zack glanced over the boy. "Fans…?" questioned the adolescent.

"Oh, sorry…I forgot that could sound bad," said the former SOLDIER apologetically. "Denzel and Marlene are already here with Tifa and Rude, and those kids just adore you…_and_ after Aer told Tifa about your little conversation with her the day we were watching Marlene, you've earned yourself a special place in her and Rude's hearts forever…they think it was the sweetest thing that you worried so much…"

Riku rolled his eyes, but Leon and Zack shared a glance that confirmed they both thought it was an excuse to hide his eyes, as the boy continued looking away afterwards. "If any one of you could smell or sense people like I do, you'd have worried too…," murmured the teenager.

"I'm sure we would have," said Leon as he snaked an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"We just wouldn't have looked or sounded as adorable," added Zack with a smirk. Then he walked into a Dark Shield. "Hey! There's no using powers in the house, young man…shit, did I just say that?"

"Yes, and you sounded very authoritative," commented the cyan-eyed adolescent dryly. "By the way, Aerith constantly uses Curaga here and didn't I see you lighting the fire by magic last week?"

The violet-eyed man glanced at Leon, "What would the proper parental response to this be while I'm a roll?"

"I think your roll is taking you downhill at this point anyway," replied the scarred man.

"Besides, the grown-ups have different rules," supplied Marlene from the doorway behind Zack.

"Exactly; once you're a grown-up, you can use magic in the house too," stated the former SOLDIER as he grinned at the silvered adolescent. "Thank you, Marlene," he added before giving Leon a mock-sharp look, "See? _She_ helps."

"You do realise you were asking me to assist you in scolding my lover," stated the steel-eyed man flatly.

"Good point, sorry about that," replied the raven-haired man. "That's one line that should never be blurred."

"I would rather it didn't," agreed the Gunblade wielder levelly.

"Me too," added Riku, who was absently tracing patterns into the back of Leon's shirt with his fingertips.

"Come on, Rude showed us how to make our own Christmas wreaths out of the branches trimmed from our trees," said Marlene with a smile as she grasped Zack's hand.

"We don't have to wear these ones, do we?" asked Leon.

"Of course not, they're for the front door," replied the seven-year-old with a giggle.

"Yeah silly," added Zack with a smile as he turned to enter the sitting room with Marlene. Leon and Riku followed, the man's arm still around the boy's shoulders.

Aerith was sitting on the sofa, watching the others with a smile and talking to Tifa, who was sitting on the floor with Rude as the two helped Marlene and Denzel make their own wreaths.

"Hi Riku," greeted Denzel with a smile once he looked up from the branch he seemed to be concentrating on and saw the older boy. "Want to make one for your house?"

"Sure, thanks," replied the teen. He placed a soft kiss on Leon's jaw before leaving the man to join the others on the floor. Marlene's smile brightened when she saw Leon's fingers linger on the cyan-eyed boy as he left his embrace.

Leon and Zack moved to sit at the sofa while Rude smiled at the adolescent as he handed him some evergreen branches and asked if he had ever made a wreath before.

Aerith leaned against Zack as the violet-eyed man kissed her cheek and draped an arm over her shoulders. Leon sat at the other side of the sofa and smiled lightly as he watched Riku and the others, though his eyes usually remained on the silver-haired boy.

"We left your Christmas gifts in the hall so you can take them home today," Riku informed Rude and the others.

"Won't we see Riku and Leon on Christmas?" asked Denzel.

"Probably," answered Tifa calmly. "And I'm sure you'll see them again before then…they only live about a block away after all…But we're probably going to open most of our gifts before that at home to make things easier."

"You'll see us," stated Leon from the sofa. Denzel smiled at the scarred man then turned to Riku, who smiled softly in return.

"You'll see me and Barret on Christmas, won't you?" Marlene asked, turning to Tifa and Rude with a worried expression.

"Of course, Sweetie," replied the mahogany-eyed woman with a smile. "We're all going to Cid and Shera's house."

"What about Cloud?" questioned the blue-eyed boy.

"He'll be there," said the umber-haired woman. "He said he wouldn't miss it for the world."

"And Vincent…?" questioned Marlene.

The adults on the sofa chuckled, and the corner of Rude's mouth twitched upward. Tifa sighed and then smiled at the kids who were watching her intently now. "Vincent, Reeve, and Cait Sith will be flying in from Traverse Town on the twenty-third, and they're staying here through New Years just to see all of us, so you should get to see everybody on Christmas. Except maybe Zell and Quistis…Leon, do you know if they'll be at the Dinchts' house all day?"

"They'll be there in the morning and most of the afternoon," replied the Gunblade wielder. "But they're planning on coming to Cid's in the evening."

Marlene smiled brightly, "And Yuffie already said she was going to spend all day at Cid's after she got back from seeing her dad in the morning…So everyone's finally gonna all be together again!"

"Yep, even Reno and Irvine should be stopping by sometime," replied the mahogany-eyed woman.

"And Ellone is coming here after she spends the morning with Laguna," added Leon with a small smile.

"Wow, the whole gang really will be there," commented Zack. "We even got Riku back…this year is going to be great."

Riku smiled at the violet-eyed man, but then Denzel suddenly turned to the teenager with a small frown. The cyan-eyed boy's smile faltered and he looked at the eight-year-old questioningly.

"What about you, Riku?" asked Denzel. "Are the friends you've told me about going to come here at all?"

The silver-haired teen shook his head slowly, his eyes slightly sad, but expression serene. "Sora, Kairi, and Mickey have family and other friends on their worlds…they're going to spend Christmas where they belong, just like I am."

"Aren't you going to miss them?" asked Marlene. "Have you ever spent Christmas away from them before?"

"Only once…well, not really in Sora's case, but sort of," answered the silvered adolescent. "Of course I'll miss them, but at least I know they're all happy. Mickey, Minnie, and Pluto will be here around New Years, so I'll get to see them then."

"You aren't going to get sad again, are you?" asked Denzel in concern. "You can come to our house if you get lonely…right Tifa?" The named woman chuckled and nodded.

Riku grinned as his eyes darted to Leon, "I definitely won't be lonely…but thanks."

"Don't worry, Denzel," said Leon, smiling as he looked at the silver-haired boy. "I'll make sure he doesn't get sad."

"Yeah, these two are good at cheering each other up," commented Zack with a grin. "As cheered-up as they get anyway…"

Leon shot the man a brief look, but then his expression softened as it settled on the gently smiling adolescent once more.

A little later on, Riku settled on the sofa beside Leon after propping his wreath against the wall. Denzel, Marlene, Tifa, and Rude were still on the floor, singing carols and making a huge wreath for Cid and Shera, which the kids insisted they needed. Aerith and Zack were curled up on the other side of the sofa under a throw blanket and whispering to one another.

"Here," Leon said as he pulled another throw blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around them, while also wrapping his arms around the silver-haired boy.

"Thanks," Riku murmured as he leaned into the embrace. "How are you always warm?"

"Because you're always cold," replied the scarred man.

"That works out nicely," commented the teen quietly, earning a smile and a nod from the Gunblade wielder. "So what do you think of our new wreath?"

Steel blue eyes removed themselves from the teen for one of the few times that evening to look at the handmade wreath. It was actually put together rather well for someone who had never dealt with that type of branch before. The main giveaway that it was made by someone who would have been more familiar with palm leaves were the knots on the ribbon holding it together, which looked like they had been taken straight out of a seaman's survival guide. There were excessive amounts of glitter on it from where the younger kids had suggested the teen add some for a sparkling effect. The whole thing was finished off with a silver-lined dark blue ribbon that was tied into a surprisingly skilled bow.

"It's perfect," replied the scarred man as he rested his head atop the adolescent's and Riku slid his hands under Leon's to intertwine their fingers.

Riku hung the wreath on their door later that evening, and Leon could not help but smile slightly every time he came home to be greeted by it.


	17. Yule Log

_Yule log:_

Leon walked into the sitting room after hearing Riku enter the house. He paused a few steps into the room when he noticed Riku kneeling in front of the fireplace and trying to cast _Fire_ on a thick log that lay on the grate.

The scarred man crossed his arms and watched the boy for a moment, aside from an obvious lack of confidence, the adolescent seemed to be doing everything exactly right, yet no flame was forthcoming.

"_Fire_," the cyan-eyed teen tried once more, holding his hand up with his palm toward the log, as he would if he were casting a Dark Aura at it. Again, nothing happened.

Riku released a small sigh and concealed a shudder, although the steel-eyed man watching caught it anyway. Then, the teenager stood to get a match down from the box on the mantle.

"_Fire_," Leon said, raising his own hand as the teen kneeled again. A flame immediately came to life on the Yule log.

The silvered adolescent turned and arched an eyebrow. "You couldn't have done that before I got the match?"

"I was just checking to make sure it wasn't an enchanted log," stated the Gunblade wielder.

"It doesn't bother me that you lit the fire," said Riku. "I was getting too cold anyway. I guess I'm just no good at magic."

"What do you call most of your abilities then?" questioned the scarred man.

"Er, _Abilities_…? How about skills or gifts…?" The cyan-eyed boy shrugged. "I can wield darkness and light like no one's business but I can't use any of the elemental magic that You, Sora, and nearly everyone else here does…"

"Maybe darkness and light simply are your elements," commented Leon as he approached the teen and rubbed his arms. "That would be fitting, since no one else can wear them both the way you do."

"I don't doubt that, but the rest of you can use spells by elements aside from your core one well enough…they just aren't quite as powerful or controlled," answered the silver-haired boy.

"That's true, but you're a special case in everything else," replied the Gunblade wielder. "Maybe that's part of why all of your dark and light abilities are so powerful…all your energy goes into them."

"Yeah, or maybe I just suck at magic like I said and you're just reaching to make me feel better about that," retorted the adolescent with a subtle grin. "Thank you though."

"I _do _want you to feel better about it, but I am _not _reaching for explanations," Leon stated firmly, although the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. "I've never heard of anyone having dual core elements before…neither have Mickey, Donald, Aerith, Ellone, Matron, or Zack. It very well could be that you're a special case when it comes to magic."

"Master Yen Cid and DiZ, I mean Ansem, had never heard of it before me either," stated Riku thoughtfully. After a brief moment, he dropped his eyes and turned his head slightly.

"What was that thought?" asked the sable-haired man. The cyan-eyed teen shook his head and shrugged faintly. "Tell me," he said gently as he stroked the boy's arms again.

Riku turned his head forward again, although he had lowered it enough that it did not make much difference. The boy also kept his eyes facing the fireplace beside them. "Do you think it could be a…species related issue?"

Steel blue eyes blinked after simply staring for a brief moment. "Because of your father…? Sephiroth could use elemental magic…I suppose it could still be different with you since you acquired Jenova cells in a more natural way than he did."

Cyan eyes shifted to glance at Leon and the scarred man sighed. "I have no idea, my Sydän, but you are human. I know that much. Personally, I'm sticking with my 'you're just special' theory."

Riku smiled softly and Leon returned the gesture before brushing back some of the boy's hair while he lifted his chin with the other hand. "Besides, if Ansem the Wise, King Mickey, and Maser Yen Sid couldn't figure it out, then I'm not wasting my time trying to. You're powerful enough as you are and I'll light as many fires as you need, alright?"

Riku released a soft chuckle as he stepped forward and hugged the scarred man around his stomach while burying his face in Leon's shoulder. "Okay, deal," murmured the teenager.

The Gunblade wielder immediately embraced the adolescent. He frowned slightly when the boy pressed further against him, and then he tightened his arms around the boy some more. "You were troubled by something else…"

"I'm sort of glad I can't light fire," answered Riku quietly. "…Because he could…he _did_…"

Leon subconsciously tightened his hold on the boy further. "You heard about Nibelheim."

The silvered adolescent nodded against him. "I was with Zack, Cloud, and Cid earlier…cutting down Yule logs…and they were all talking about different stuff they did with their dad's as kids around Christmas…It made me wonder about Sephiroth. So I asked about him…"

"…And _that's _what they told you?" said the steel-eyed man angrily. "I would expect that from Cloud, but not-"

"First Zack and Cid were talking about how he was before that," interrupted Riku quietly. "Even Cloud said a couple respectful things about him…It was actually really nice." There was a wistful tone to the last part, but it faded when the teen spoke again, "But then Zack made some comment about what a great man Sephiroth was…I think he meant it in the past tense, but it set Cloud off for some reason. He mentioned Nibelheim before Cid smacked him and Zack pulled him aside…"

"How did you end up learning about it then?" asked Leon as he stroked the boy's back and made a mental note to hurt Cloud later.

"I asked Cid about it while Zack was telling off Cloud," replied the teenager, his soft voice regaining its poise. "He tried to be gentle about it, but you know Cid…I actually appreciated his candour. Then Zack and Cloud came back and I got some more details out of them, but it seemed to hurt Zack to talk about it, so I dropped the subject and made an excuse to leave after a while."

"Is that why you came back so suddenly?" questioned Leon; "When I saw you by the fire I figured you'd gotten too cold again…did it bother you that much?"

"It bothered me, but not like it did Zack," replied the cyan-eyed boy. "My memories of my dad are vague…they're mostly feelings and impressions. Zack actually remembers _him_…and just seeing how that affected him…I guess I worried that- I don't know…it's stupid, but-"

"It isn't stupid," interrupted the scarred man. "But do you…-" The steel-eyed man sighed and stroked the boy's hair.

Leon felt Riku's lips shift into a small smile against him through his t-shirt. "I understand. Don't worry…I know I'm not going to become like him. Fortunately, I learned my lesson before anything like that could happen. Besides, he was left alone…I don't think that would happen to me now."

"That _will _never happen to you," stated the Gunblade wielder resolutely. "I would _never _leave you. I understand why your mother left, and I'm glad she protected you, but I- Wait; is that what this is about…? None of that was your fault, Riku."

"I know, I told you it was stupid," replied the silver-haired adolescent as he loosed his embrace enough to look at the sable-haired man without leaving his arms. "I can't help feeling bad about it, but there isn't anything that can be done, is there…?"

Leon shook his head slowly, "You know as well as I do that we cannot change the past, and there are some things that just can't be fixed. As far as Zack goes though, you are helping him. The way you've connected with and accepted him really means a lot to him…All he wanted was to make sure you were okay and to be a part of your life. You've given him that."

"So have you," replied the silvered teen with a small smile.

The steel-eyed man arched an eyebrow, "I have?"

"Do you think I'd be as okay as I am if I didn't have you? I did leave the islands for a reason, you know…" Riku looked up and leaned forward to kiss Leon gently.

The Gunblade wielder deepened the kiss and reinforced his hold on the teenager right away.

Leon smirked lightly as their mouths parted just enough to speak, his lips brushing the adolescents with every syllable. "This is going to sound uncharacteristically selfish, but you're the only person who's ever made me glad that we can't change the past."

Leon felt Riku smile against his lips. "I never expected to hear you say that…"

"Well this time, you _can _blame yourself," comment Leon, still smirking, before he kissed the boy again.

They spent the rest of the evening together, simply enjoying the fire and each other.


	18. Stockings

_Stockings:_

Leon paused when he entered the sitting room from the hallway and saw his old childhood stocking hanging from the fireplace mantle. It was a simple red felt stocking with his full name and birth date embroidered onto the cuff in gold thread. He was still looking at it with a quirked eyebrow when Riku entered from the kitchen.

"Squall…you okay?" asked the silver-haired teen.

The steel-eyed man blinked and turned to the adolescent. "Yeah, I was just wondering where that came from."

Riku looked puzzled for a few seconds before his eyes flicked over to the fireplace and then returned to the scarred man. "You mean the stocking…? I found it at the bottom of one of your boxes of decorations when I went into the attic the other day."

"I didn't know I still had that…I figured Ellone kept it," replied the Gunblade wielder evenly.

"Did you not want it up?" questioned the cyan-eyed boy in a concerned tone. "I'm sorry…I should have asked first. I'll take it down if you want-"

"No, Riku, It's fine," stated the sable-haired man. He offered the still worried teen a small smile.

"You're sure it's alright?" asked Riku, watching his boyfriend closely.

Leon's smile grew in sincerity. "Really, I don't care…I was just surprised to see it because I honestly didn't know I still had it. This is the first year in a while that I've really gotten into Christmas again."

Riku smiled softly and crossed the room to stand beside the scarred man. "Do you think it was having everyone back together again that got you back into the spirit, or simply the fact that everyone else is into the holiday this year?"

Leon raised a hand slightly to caress the small of the boy's back. "Actually, I think it was having someone I want to spend it with."

Riku turned his head to look at the man fully with a smile. The steel-eyed man used the hand he had on the boy's back to turn him and pull him closer. Riku's arms were already curling around Leon's neck as the Gunblade wielder wrapped his own arms around the boy and pressed their mouths together.

Then, there was a knock at the door along with some muffled muttering about locking doors from Zack.

Leon sighed and then smirked, "Think we can get away with pretending we aren't home?"

Riku grinned, "Considering he stopped by while you were in the shower and I left the kitchen light on, I doubt it…but it was a nice thought anyway…"

"I have my moments," commented the sable-haired man, still holding the adolescent.

"You have plenty," agreed the cyan-eyed teen, running his fingers through the man's hair.

"Sometime today, you two," Zack called from the door before knocking again.

"Yeah, we're getting there," Leon called back. He placed a much softer kiss than before on the teen's lips and Riku gently rubbed the man's nose with his own before Leon smiled and turned to let Zack in.

"You know, I'm actually more frightened by you answering the door with a smile that I ever have been when you answered it scowling," remarked the violet-eyed man as he entered wearing a smile of his own. "Still, it's good to see you happy for a change."

"I'm not _that _bad," commented the Gunblade wielder.

"Not anymore, but before…yikes; I'll have to make sure Riku knows exactly what he's done to you sometime," replied the former SOLDIER.

"Oh, I think I have pretty good idea already," said the silvered adolescent as he smiled at Zack as well.

"Wait; you're smiling too…do I want to know what I just interrupted?" questioned the raven-haired man.

"Probably not," answered the cyan-eyed teen with a grin.

"Okay, I'm not asking any questions then," replied Zack.

"Good, because we aren't giving any details," replied Leon with a small smirk. "Can we get out of the entrance way now?"

"Oh, yeah…Sorry about that," said the former SOLDIER as they moved into the sitting room.

"So Riku said you stopped by a little while ago to see me," the steel-eyed man prompted as he and the named adolescent sat down on the sofa. He absently stroked the boy's hair with his fingertips after he stretched an arm over the back of the couch.

"Yeah, I was on the phone with Tifa when someone from the north end came into the bar and told her that the power is down over there again," explained the violet-eyed man as he sat in an armchair. "She sent Cloud down to check it out."

Leon frowned; "Have you heard back from him yet?"

"It's worse than last time," replied Zack. "Someone's going to have to replace half the transformers there. Cloud volunteered to help, but he can't do it by himself. Considering what I got her for Christmas, I'm sure I can get Aer to forgive me if I'm late for her mother's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve Zack; go to Elmyra's," stated the scarred man. "I'll take care of it." The sable-haired man sighed and glanced at Riku. "I'm sorry, but-"

"Do you honestly think I don't understand that this is important _or _that it's any surprise you're volunteering to do it yourself?" interrupted the cyan-eyed adolescent mildly. "I know you, Squall."

Leon stroked the boy's thigh. "I know, but I still…-"

"You don't have to apologise; we're still going to spend the day together," commented the silver-haired teen. He then turned to Zack, "Tell Cloud to go ahead with his plans…Denzel and Marlene were looking forward to it too. I'll help Squall tomorrow. I helped Zell get the castle powered up again, so I probably know more about electricity than Cloud does by now anyway."

"Well that's certainly true," replied Zack with a broad smile that looked almost proud. "Spiky is awful at electrical work, and anyway, I'm sure Leon would rather spend the day with you than Cloud…right, Leon?"

The Gunblade wielder flicked his eyed to the other man before returning them to Riku, "Do you actually have to ask?"

Violet eyes took in the couple as Zack's mouth formed a serene smile, "No, I don't." The smile turned slightly mischievous, "Who would want to spend the whole day with Spiky anyway? Denzel and Marlene just haven't gotten old enough to realise what a dork he is yet."

Leon smirked and Riku smiled as the raven-haired man chuckled. "Oh, I almost forgot," said Zack. "I brought something for Riku."

The former SOLDIER pulled a small bundle wrapped in tissue paper from his cargo pocket and held it toward the silver-haired teen. "Here; open it."

The cyan-eyed boy leaned forward to take the proffered package. He arched a questioning eyebrow at the raven-haired man as he sat back, and then he carefully began to unfold the tissue paper.

As the boy held up a slightly less than standard size stocking, Zack simply watched the teen's face while Leon's gaze alternated between the object and the boy.

It was a red velveteen stocking, with Riku's full name embroidered on the front in silver thread, along with his birth date underneath and a pair of silver wings on either side of the lettering with a halo above.

Cyan eyes moved over the stocking slowly for a moment before Riku looked at Zack.

"I noticed that you put Leon's up earlier, so I thought you might want that one to go with it," stated the violet-eyed man. "Seph surprised Hilargi with it before your first Christmas…nearly two months before, actually," the raven-haired man added the last part with a reminiscent smile. "He didn't say anything, naturally, but I think he was even more excited about it than she was."

The corner of Riku's mouth turned up in a slight smile, but his eyes were nearly overflowing with emotion. "Thanks Zack…"

"Oh come on," replied the former SOLDIER with a smirk as he stood. "Leon's a confident guy, I'm sure he can handle it if you hug me just once…"

No sooner had the words passed Zack's lips then he suddenly had a pair of slender arms around his torso and a face pressed into his shoulder. The raven-haired man glanced at Leon as he loosely wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders.

The steel-eyed man smiled lightly at his friend, and the smile deepened when Zack responded by tightening his arms around Riku and leaning his face against the boy's hair as he completely enveloped him.

The violet-eyed man chuckled lightly as he blinked back tears. "What is with you and turning us all into a bunch of softies, kid? You've always been able to do that, you know."

"No, I didn't," Riku whispered before pulling away gently. He chuckled weakly as he looked away and dropped his head slightly. "Maybe it's this world…I wasn't such a sap on the islands…"

"Well, we're allowed to be saps, considering we can kick just about everybody else's asses," replied Zack with a grin after wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"True," the silver-haired adolescent acknowledged with a small smile.

Leon stood and slipped an arm around the boy's waist, his own eyes slightly more moist than usual. "…Or maybe we ass-kicking saps just migrated toward each other."

Both Zack and Riku chuckled. "Either way, it's not like anyone going to say anything about it," commented the raven-haired man.

"…Especially since this never leaves this room," added the scarred man.

"Naturally," replied Zack as Riku nodded casually.

"Well, after that lovely bonding moment, I'd think I'd better head back to Aerith so I can get re-in touch with my masculinity," said Zack before smiling at Riku again when the teen finally looked up.

"Thank you, Zack," the cyan-eyed boy said softly.

"No problem," answered the former SOLDIER. "I'll see you two on Christmas. How about Aer and I stop by before we all go to Cid's and we can exchange gifts here first?"

"That sound nice," replied Leon as he glanced at Riku and stroked the boy's side with his thumb.

"Yeah, it does," agreed the silver-haired adolescent.

"Okay then; I'll see you guys around noon or so," Zack placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and stroked it gently with his thumb before releasing and nodding to Leon. Then he headed toward the door.

"Bye Zack," Riku said before the raven-haired man left. Zack waved and closed the door behind him.

Leon pressed a kiss against the silvered adolescent's temple, "You alright?"

"Mm-Hmm," replied Riku before turning to the scarred man with a soft smile.

"Want to hang up your stocking?" asked the Gunblade wielder.

The cyan-eyed teen nodded and then hung his stocking beside Leon's older and slightly larger one.

The steel-eyed man stepped behind the boy and wrapped his arms around him. Riku raised his arms to fold over his boyfriend's more muscular ones, and then turned his head to meet Leon's mouth in a kiss.

"Tomorrow's going to be a busy day," stated the Gunblade wielder softly. "Let's go to bed."

"It's only seven thirty," Riku whispered back.

"I didn't say we were going to sleep right away," replied the scarred man quietly before kissing the adolescent's temple again.

"…I'd just rather not ravish you in front of the new constant reminder of how many years I have on you," Leon added with a small smirk as he glanced at the stockings hanging side by side on the mantle.

The silvered teen chuckled softly, "In that case, let's go to bed."

The sable-haired man kissed the teen's hair as he allowed one arm to slide off the boy and snaked the other around his waist. Riku shifted to stand beside the man as he rested his head on Leon's shoulder and the two headed for their bedroom side by side like their stockings.


	19. Angel

_Angel:_

Leon thought that getting up before dawn to head out into the cold in order to spend most of the day in the wind and snow working hard and worrying about electrocution should have put him in a rather foul mood.

However, in that scenario, he forgot to consider that he would also wake up to his sixteen-year-old lover curled up against him, who would promptly start humming along with the song on the radio before making sure Leon was awake and then following him into the shower and then making breakfast. The Gunblade wielder also failed to take into consideration that it would be the first and most likely only, time that he and Riku would not have to worry about not acting like a couple in public, as there was not anyone else too be seen while they headed to the northern side. In addition, it turned out that Riku had learned a fair deal more from Zell about electrical work than Leon had assumed and the boy's work ethics were much the same as Leon's own.

…and the steel-eyed man could not complain on the few points they differed.

"Could you pass me the red-handed wire strippers?" asked the sable-haired man over his shoulder as he and the silvered teenager worked on separate transformers. Leon smiled inwardly when a slightly smaller hand placed the tool into his own and then gently squeezed his rough hand before letting go. Riku turned back to his own work silently. If anyone had been around to watch, they probably would not have noticed the brief exchange.

"Alright, I'm going done here," stated the silver-haired adolescent after a moment. "I'm heading to the next one…"

"Be careful," Leon commented.

"Of course," replied the cyan-eyed boy, "At least the snow is lightening up…it's actually really pretty now."

The scarred man glanced behind him and smiled lightly at the silver-haired boy, who was watching the snow fall down around them in thick flakes. "…It is."

Riku flushed slightly and then shook his head with a soft smile when he noticed the man watching him as opposed to the snow. Then he gathered his tools and headed to the next transformer that need to be repaired.

"…And the damage wasn't quite as bad as Cloud had assumed," the Gunblade wielder called as the boy walked away.

"Well he is a bit of a pessimist," replied the boy through one of the handheld radios Leon had brought along.

"He also knows practically nothing about electricity," stated Leon into his own radio.

"Then why did Tifa send him?" asked Riku.

The scarred man glanced in the boy's direction; he could just make out his outline beside the transformer. Leon returned to his own work. "Well, she sent him down to talk to someone here. I doubt he understood all of what they told them though."

"He got the gist of it well enough," responded the adolescent indifferently.

The steel-eyed man grinned slightly at the response and then focused on the task at hand once more. He checked his watch from time to time, eventually being slightly startled when he heard Riku's voice question this through the handheld radio. "Is there something else you have to do today?"

"How can you see me that well?" asked Leon in return.

There was a definite smirk to the teen's voice when he responded; "Should I be suspicious?"

The scarred man wore a smirk of his own now. "I think you know the answer to that."

"Okay, I'll only ask one question then," replied the cyan-eyed boy easily.

"And what's that?" asked the sable-haired man, knowing his young lover trusted him enough not to suspect anything devious.

"When do you need to go wherever it is you need to go today?" questioned the adolescent.

"In about half an hour…it doesn't look like I'm going to make it," answered Leon.

"You can take off for a bit if you want to," the silvered teen responded.

"I don't think anyone should be doing this on their own and I definitely am not taking the chance with you," replied the scarred man levelly.

"If anything is going to blow up, it'll do it whether you're here or not," stated Riku calmly. "I'm sure you'll notice either way."

"That isn't very comforting," said the Gunblade wielder dryly.

"Will you be gone long? I could just take a break or something," suggested the cyan-eyed adolescent.

"Actually no, it shouldn't take that long," replied Leon. "And you could use a break too. Alright, I'm going to finish up on this one and then we'll meet by the storeroom."

"Okay," Riku replied and then both continued working silently.

Leon had just set down his tools in the storeroom about twenty minutes later when Riku entered, set down his tools, shook some snow out of his hair, and smiled softly at his boyfriend.

"I hope you don't have to go very far," commented the cyan-eyed boy.

Leon smiled and slipped an arm around the boy's shoulders. "I'll be fine. Why don't you eat something while I'm gone...You've barely eaten today."

"I don't eat as much as you do," stated the silver-haired teen simply. "But I did pack us some food before we left. Why don't you take yours and eat it on your way?"

"That sounds great," replied the scarred man as Riku bent over a backpack he had brought and pulled out a thermos and a small brown sack, both of which he handed to Leon. The steel-eyed man smiled, "Thanks; I'll try not to be too long."

"Take your time," Riku said with a small chuckled before he stood and kissed Leon's jaw softly.

"Well I'm definitely not going to now," replied Leon with a small smirk before he left the storeroom.

As he headed toward the crystal cave, Leon ate the sandwiches and cookies that Riku had packed for him, mentally noting that the teen has made his favourites.

"Oh good, you made it," said an unusual, but familiar voice just as Leon reached the far end of the cave. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd run into trouble."

"We had an issue in town that needed to be handled today and I couldn't just make an excuse or slip away," answered the Gunblade wielder.

"Does Riku suspect anything?" asked Mickey as he hopped off a boulder he had been sitting on.

"He doesn't seem to," replied Leon with a slight smile. "I'm actually surprised…he can usually sense me or Zack a mile away..."

"He can do the same thing with me and Sora," stated the small king. "That's why I landed near the castle and told you to meet me here. The darkness of the depths and the energy of these crystals should help block my presence from him."

"That works?" questioned the steel-eyed man as he glanced along the cave wall.

"Well, I'm not sure if it would were he actively trying to find me, but it'll do for now." The anthropomorphic mouse glanced toward the cave exit. "Besides, Sephiroth is usually around here, and his presence should be strong enough to distract from mine any day."

The smile faded from Leon's face, "I wish I knew whether that was something we need to watch out for…he'd better not try to hurt Riku."

"He might not even remember who Riku is," said Mickey sadly. "He's lost so much of himself…but now isn't the time to dwell on that. I believe I have something for you."

The sable-haired man returned his focus to the small ruler. "Now how did these pups end up ready so soon? Riku said they wouldn't be able to leave their mother until after the holidays."

"Whelp, I had hoped he would be comfortable enough with you to mention it, and he was," stated Mickey with a broad smile. "Anyway, I'm afraid I might have fibbed to Riku a little bit. You see, I had also hoped you would contact me if Riku said something about the puppies, so I told him it would be later so that he could be surprised."

Leon arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Am I jumping to conclusions, or are you telling me you were testing me and my relationship with Riku?"

The old Keyblade wielder shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry Leon. I just didn't want my pal to suffer anymore heartache…"

"I understand," the steel-eyed man responded with a smile. "I'm glad to hear someone else was watching out for him. I know he can take more than we give him credit for, but I don't want him to have to handle anymore on his own."

"Neither do I," stated Mickey. "Anyway, I brought a couple of pups for you to look at; I wasn't sure what your preference was…"

About thirty minutes later, Leon said farewell to the small king and started heading toward his house with a small basket covered by a thick blanket. He left the gift at Zack's house, as they had previously arranged, and then headed back toward the north end of town with a small smile on his face.

The smile slipped off his face halfway back when he saw a blue-green flash of light from the power yard.

Leon was still running and finally had the storeroom in sight when another transformer exploded and the air filled with light as though a hundred cameras flashed at once.

The scarred man vaguely noted the sound of the emergency shut off alarm call over the beating of his own heart as he saw a form lying in the snow in the distance and immediately ran toward it.

"Riku," Leon called as he dropped beside the teen. Quickly checking over the boy, Leon released a shaky sigh and lifted Riku's head and shoulders to support against his leg as he kneeled in the snow. The boy's coat was missing and the Gunblade wielder noticed it about halfway between them and the nearest transformer, which was nearly thirty feet away. The coat was singed, but had clearly been removed from the boy before he could be badly injured.

Taking in his surroundings more clearly now, Leon also noticed that there were no footprints aside from his own between the transformer and them. There was however, one pair of footprints a couple of feet away from where Riku's head had lain, which were clearly too large to be the boy's. It looked as though someone had been standing over him.

"Riku," the scarred man repeated as he slipped off his own coat to wrap around the shivering adolescent.

The teen released a soft groan in reply before his eyes slowly opened. "Squall…?"

"I'm here," said the steel-eyed man. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I think so," Riku sat up slowly and Leon wrapped his arms around the boy.

"What happened?" asked the sable-haired man.

"The transformer beside the one you had been working on blew up," murmured the silvered teenager. "I ran out to shut down the power leading to it, and then another one exploded too…"

The Gunblade wielder began checking over the boy again. Aside from a mild burn on his left arm and a few small bruises where his neck met his shoulder, he seemed unharmed. Leon gently ran his fingertips over the bruises. "What did this? It looks like fingerprints…"

"I jumped back to avoid the casing that blew off the transformer…and something caught me in the air," answered Riku, now sounding more alert. Cyan eyes drifted to his injured arm and then pale fingers raised to touch Leon's as they still rested over his clavicle. "He ripped off my coat and then knocked me out…"

"He…? He, who…?" questioned Leon as he glanced around once more with narrowed eyes. His eyes stopped when they landed on a few black feathers in the otherwise undisturbed snow. "Riku…is he still nearby?"

The adolescent shook his head slightly and then raised his hand to it. "I don't know…I don't think so."

"Can you stand?" asked the scarred man.

"Yes," replied the cyan-eyed teen as he lifted himself off the ground. Leon kept his arms around the silver-haired boy and helped him.

"I'm taking you home," stated Leon. "I never should have-"

"This isn't your fault and I'm alright," interrupted the teenager. "What's going to happen with the power?"

"I've definitely been a bad influence on you," commented the Gunblade wielder. "Don't worry, it will be fine. We've done enough for the emergency system to work until someone else can finish the job. Right now, I just want to get you out of here and healed."

"It was just an accident Squall," murmured the cyan-eyed adolescent.

"I know," replied Leon softly. "But while I'm more than glad that he helped you this time, I don't like the idea that he's watching you like some demented angel."

"Technically, isn't that what is …?" questioned the silver-haired boy.

"Yes, but that's beside the point," answered the scarred man.

Riku made noncommittal noise and then leaned against the sable-haired haired man slightly until they reached their home. Once there, Leon wasted no time in getting the boy to lay down on their bed while he retrieved some burn salve and an ointment for the bruises.

"I'm okay, you know…" Riku muttered after the ointments had been applied. "I was just out of it for a while from being knocked around and rendered unconscious. I'm fine now. I've been hurt worse than this sparring Sora..."

Leon sighed as he climbed on the bed and sat beside the boy, leaning against the headboard and immediately gathered his arms around the teen when the silvered boy nestled against him. "I know, I just…-"

"…Panicked…worried…over-reacted…?" supplied the now grinning adolescent.

"Something like that, yes," replied the Gunblade wielder with a light smirk. Then he tilted his head to kiss the boy's temple.

Riku settled his head on Leon's shoulder and laid one of his hands over the man's chest. "I'm sorry I worried you…"

"It wasn't your fault," the steel-eyed man answered gently as adjusted his hold on the teen. "Like you said, it was just an accident…and you aren't responsible for anything he does."

"Thanks Squall," murmured the silver-haired adolescent.

"Why are you thanking me?" asked the Gunblade wielder.

Riku shrugged slightly. "For being you, I guess…"

Leon chuckled softly, "I think you hit your head harder than you're admitting to…or maybe it's just been a long day."

"What time is it?" asked the cyan-eyed boy.

"It's almost twenty-one hundred hours," replied the scarred man. "You should get some rest."

"That's it?" stated the teenager. "And you want me to rest? You're really going to be stressing if the Keyblade ever calls again…"

"Well, hopefully it won't," responded Leon, smiling as he felt the teen's breathing softening. He kissed the boy's forehead gently and spoke quietly. "I really don't know how I'm going to handle that, my Sydän."

"You'll be fine." Riku spoke softly as he nestled further against the steel-eyed man. "Or you can just come with…"

"That'll work," whispered the sable-haired man. "But I hope it doesn't come to that…I don't want to see you hurt like that and not know how bad it is again."

Riku made a soft humming noise before murmuring, "Yeah, it sucks wondering about someone you love like that…I couldn't bear to not know if you were okay…" With a slight yawn, the boy stopped speaking.

Leon glanced down at the cyan-eyed boy, who appeared to be sleeping, and smiled softly, yet again pleased that the boy understood everything he could not say.

…And he was just as pleased that Riku could be so open to him about reciprocating those unspoken feelings.


	20. Family

_Family:_

Leon and Riku were lying in bed at half past seven on Christmas morning when they heard a delighted squeal sound from across the street.

Riku looked up at Leon with a grin. "I guess Aerith looked inside her stocking. Happy Christmas, Squall."

"Merry Christmas, Riku…" The scarred man smiled at the silver-haired boy just before another, closer and decidedly canine squeal sounded.

Cyan eyes stared into steel blue with a mixture of hope and confusion before the adolescent kissed the sable-haired man.

"I was wondering how long he'd stay quiet," said Leon after their mouths parted.

"How did you…Never mind; come on…" the silvered teen grasped one of the Gunblade wielder's hands and tugged until Leon finally conceded with a smile and climbed out of bed with the boy.

The steel-eyed man chuckled as he was lead into the hallway and to the sitting room. "It's times like these I start to think I don't have to remind myself of your age…"

"Anyone can be excited when they wake up to the sounds of a puppy in their house," remarked the cyan-eyed adolescent.

"Of course they can," replied the Gunblade wielder. "But they don't get that bright eyed and drag their boyfriend out of bed immediately to see the puppy."

"At least I'm- Hey, little guy…" Riku smiled before making a beeline for the puppy that had shoved aside the blanket over his basket when he heard the boy approaching and was currently sitting up and wagging his tail. There was a thick red ribbon tied into a bow around his neck.

Leon crossed his arms over his chest and smiled after Riku released his hand to bend down and pick up the dog. "I wasn't sure exactly what you wanted, but he looked just like Pluto…"

"He's exactly what I wanted," said the silvered teen as he turned to kiss the scarred man, the golden-furred puppy wagging his tail between them.

The steel-eyed man brushed some of the boy's hair away from his face and smiled at him gently, "Good."

"Hey, what's this?" asked Riku as he felt something attached to ribbon his new pup wore.

"Open it," replied the scarred man.

The silvered boy looked at his boyfriend curiously before untying the small velvet pouch from the pup's ribbon. Leon smiled at the fact that the boy did not just remove the bow from the puppy's neck.

When it became obvious that the adolescent intended to open the pouch with one hand rather than put the pup on the floor, the sable-haired man chuckled and held out one of his own hands. Riku grinned and handed him the puppy.

"You do realise he's a dog, right?" commented Leon. "He is going to be walking on the floor on a regular basis."

"I know," replied Riku as he removed the contents of the small pouch. The boy stared at the gift in his hand for a moment before looking up at the scarred man. "Squall…?"

"I wasn't sure which to give you, but both gifts are more for the both of us, so I figured you might as well have them both." Leon spoke quietly, looking slightly nervous for the first time.

The cyan-eyed boy smiled, his eyes brighter than they had been when he heard the pup, as he gently took the puppy from Leon's arms and laid him back in his basket before he wrapped his arms around the man's neck as he pressed against him and kissed him as thoroughly as he knew how.

It took the steel-eyed man less than a second to wrap his own arms around the boy and return the sentiment. "I take it you like it?" he asked once they needed to part for air.

The breathless adolescent nodded with a soft and content smile. Then he lifted one of his hands, which were still around Leon's neck, to see a silver chain dangling from it. The chain was strung through the Gunblade wielder's Griever ring. "They're both perfect…"

Leon smiled slightly, "I guess I've set a high standard for myself for future holidays then…"

Riku shook his head that soft smile still on his face, "You'll always be perfect to me."

The scarred man's smile matched the boy's in contentment before he kissed the teen even more soundly than a moment before.

This time, Riku was the first to speak once they parted, although a little breathlessly. "You're present is too heavy to move by myself, so I'm afraid you're going to have to come to it…"

"I thought I told you not to worry about it," replied Leon with a soft smile.

"I didn't worry about it," responded the grinning adolescent. "Come on, Enkeli," he called to the puppy as he lowered one arm from the man's shoulders to scoop him up.

The man arched a sable eyebrow, "Enkeli, huh? That's fitting…"

"I thought so too," stated Riku as he led Leon back into the hallway, but paused before his own room this time.

"Ah, so this is why I haven't been in here since we finished wrapping everything," commented the scarred man. "I suspected you were intentionally keeping me out…"

Riku shrugged, "You know me."

Leon paused shortly after entering the room. Riku's small bed and bedside table had been removed and against the wall was something large, covered by a red satin sheet and tied with a green felt bow. One of the ribbons hanging from the bow had the word _pull_ written on it in Riku's small, neat script.

Taking a curious glance at the grinning teen, the Gunblade wielder pulled as directed and the ribbon and sheet slid off the item they were hiding fluidly. After that, the steel-eyed man could only stare for a moment.

"How…When did you do all of this?" the scarred man questioned as he steeped closer to his gift; It was a large but modest computer desk, completed with file cabinets, shelves, and a computer that looked hand made and very customised. The sable-haired man had a feeling it would be set exactly the way he liked.

"I finished the radio over a month before I told you," said the silvered adolescent, sounding oddly apologetic. "This is what I've actually been working on since then. I thought that this way, you wouldn't be so torn between putting in extra hours on the reconstruction project and coming home to me. You can do some of it here now…"

Leon turned to face the boy and caressed his face, "You're going to want to set Enkeli down again…"

Riku was playing with Enkeli on the sitting room floor in front of the tree, with the Griever ring hanging over his heart and Leon sitting beside him as he watched with a smile when there was a knock at the front door.

"That'll be Zack and Aerith," said the scarred man before he stroked the boy's hair and stood to let their friends in.

"Merry Christmas," Zack greeted with a broad smile as he pushed a few packages into Leon's arms. "Here, I want to see…ah, aren't they adorable?" asked the former SOLDIER as he slipped an arm around Aerith and smiled at Riku, who had looked up from the puppy he was holding.

"Happy Christmas," said the cyan-eyed boy with a soft smile.

"You know, I don't think I would have been able to give up that little guy to anyone else," said the raven-haired man.

Riku arched an eyebrow, "What…?"

"The puppy spent the night at our house and we snuck him over this morning," explained Aerith with the largest smile any of the three males had seen on her face. "I hope we didn't wake you."

Leon sat the package down by the tree and smiled as he sat beside the cyan-eyed adolescent once again. "No actually, we woke up to this banshee squealing across the street…"

"Hey, that's my fiancée you're talking about," said Zack with a grin.

"Congratulations," said Leon as Riku said, "That's great."

"Thank you," replied the violet-eyed man as Aerith smiled even more.

"Now, let's open some more presents," stated Zack after a moment. Everyone else in the room chuckled as Zack and Aerith sat on the floor before the tree, a few feet across from Leon and Riku.

"So does he have a name yet?" questioned the raven-haired man as Aerith selected which gift they were going to give first.

"Enkeli," replied the silver-haired teenager.

Zack looked at the boy with an unreadable emotion in his eyes, "Why did you pick that name?"

Riku shrugged, "It jumped into my head and it seemed fitting…"

"It means 'Angel' on the continent I come from," stated Leon.

"I know," replied the former SOLDIER. "Hilargi used to call Sephiroth that…I asked him what it meant once."

Everyone paused for a moment. "It could just be a coincidence, I suppose…," murmured Aerith.

"That he named his first dog the same pet name his mother used to call his father?" questioned Leon dryly.

"Or it could be subconscious," suggested the green-eyed woman.

"That would be my bet," said Zack. Then he grinned again. "Now give the kid a present; it's Christmas."

The afternoon continued pleasantly, and everyone commented on how they had never seen Leon or Riku smile so much when they arrived at Cid and Shera's house. Zack and Aerith received many congratulations, although it was clear that many of their friends had expected the engagement. Tifa and Rude likewise received many congratulations on their upcoming addition and a few questions as to when they were going to follow in Zack and Aerith's footsteps. In addition, Vincent and Reeve were filled in on all of the events they had missed, and likewise let everyone else know what they had been up to in Traverse Town.

Leon looked more pleased than all but the two he was introducing had ever seen when Ellone arrived and he introduced her and Riku to one another.

The woman known largely as Sis seemed thrilled to meet Riku, whom she had heard more about than anyone would have guessed Leon would say. She also noticed the Griever ring's change of ownership right away and quietly congratulated the couple. Leon looked more genuinely happy than ever at that moment.

After a moment, Ellone asked if Leon would get them some drinks and quickly turned to the silvered teen beside her once the scarred man was out of earshot. Her voice was quiet and gentle when she spoke to him. "Now just smile and nod because I promised Squall I wouldn't say anything that might embarrass or upset you." Riku smiled slightly right away and nodded once, getting the feeling that he was going to like this woman.

The kind woman grinned. "Good job, I can see why you work so well with Squally. Now, I'm not going to get into any details unless you want them later on of course, but…I know what it is like to lose a mother and to miss a father, and more importantly, how trying Squall can be at times. So if you ever need someone to talk, rant, or cry to…here's my number and address. I know Squall has them, but I want to make sure _you _know you're welcome to contact me anytime too."

Riku slipped the slip of paper into his pocket subtlety and wore a small smile; his eyes however, spoke of a much stronger gratitude. "Thank you… You know, it really means a lot to Squall that you're so accepting of me…and it means a lot to me too."

"I'm accepting because I can see how much good you've done my brother," stated Ellone with a smile. "I don't mean this to hurt, but I never would have guessed you two would fit so well…but I can see that you do. I am so happy for him. I have never seen him like this…he even lets you call him Squall. He really does love you, you know."

"I know," answered the cyan-eyed adolescent, the small smile still in place, and his eyes showing the truth of his words.

"Even though he hasn't said it yet?" questioned Ellone. "That's pretty hard…you definitely earned that," she pointed to the ring hanging from the boy's neck.

"You aren't threatening Riku, are you Sis?" asked Leon flatly as he approached the two with two glasses of eggnog and one cup of cocoa.

"Is the eggnog spiked?" asked Ellone when she noticed the teen taking the former beverage.

"No, but this is the heaviest thing we get into him and he's almost always cold," replied Leon as he smiled and tucked some of the boy's hair behind his ear. "Cid actually bought cocoa just because of him."

Ellone's eyes widened, "_Cid_ even likes him that much? Wow, Squall, you really know how to pick them."

"Yeah, I do," replied the steel-eyed man, his arm now around the adolescent's waist.

When Leon entered what was now the only bedroom that evening to find Riku sitting crossed legged on the bed in his pyjamas and untying the bow from Enkeli, he smiled before crawling across the bed to sit behind the teen.

"Sis is going to come back out for New Years," remarked the scarred man.

"That's great," replied the silvered adolescent. "Is she staying here? We can set up something for her in the office…"

"I think she already has plans to stay with Quistis, but I'll mention it, thank you." Leon pulled the boy against his chest, and chuckled when Enkeli followed.

"I'll put him in his basket in a little while, okay? I think he's already figured out that it's his bed," stated the teenager.

"Already…? He's a smart little guy," commented the Gunblade wielder.

"Yeah, you picked well," replied Riku as he leaned back against Leon, with the puppy chewing on a toy in his lap. "I bet he gets it from his dad though…Pluto is pretty smart."

Leon made a sound of agreement and stroked the boy's arms. "Did you…-"

"Did I miss my family this Christmas?" asked Riku, still nestled against his boyfriend. Once he felt the man nod, he continued, "I never had a lot of family before, but I think today is what having a real family feels like. I can't actually remember being happier on Christmas…"

"Neither can I," said Leon as he smiled and held the boy in a tight embrace. Riku wrapped his own narrower arms around Leon's and squeezed back. Enkeli had already fallen asleep in the boy's lap.

"Happy Christmas, Riku," said Leon.

"Merry Christmas, Leon," replied Riku.

The scarred man kissed the teen's head and continued holding him long into the night.


End file.
